


Maybe in another life

by Ilaria_Mc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Mc/pseuds/Ilaria_Mc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All'inizio è il sangue.<br/>L'odore pungente e metallico del sangue che ti fa aprire gli occhi mentre la tua testa è ancora affondata nel cuscino e tu sbatti le palpebre per cercare di abituarti all'oscurità della stanza.<br/>Le tende nere sono serrate a coprire l'intera finestra e ti ci vuole qualche attimo per realizzare che non stanno bloccando i raggi del sole perché fuori è ancora buio.<br/>Quello che vedi non è esattamente quello che ti saresti aspettato, perché Stiles è in piedi al centro del salotto, gli occhi aperti ma sfocati come se fosse sotto qualche specie di trance, le braccia mollemente abbandonate lungo i fianchi.<br/>Non si muove quando ti avvicini né quando chiami il suo nome e tu resisti all'impulso di coprirti il naso all'odore mentre osservi shoccato il suo viso, le sue mani, e i suoi indumenti.<br/>C'è sangue ovunque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe in another life

**Author's Note:**

> Do la colpa a troppo Supernatural e Buffy, e alla completa e totale  
> depressione che mi hanno provocato le ultime puntate di Teen Wolf, quindi  
> tecnicamente è colpa di Jeff Davis.  
> 

Maybe in another life.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _All'inizio è il sangue._  
L'odore pungente e metallico del sangue che ti fa aprire gli occhi mentre la tua testa è ancora  
affondata nel cuscino e tu sbatti le palpebre per cercare di abituarti all'oscurità della stanza.  
Le tende nere sono serrate a coprire l'intera finestra e ti ci vuole qualche attimo per realizzare  
che non stanno bloccando i raggi del sole perché fuori è ancora buio.  
Resti immobile fingendo di dormire mentre identifichi con chiarezza il battito di un altro cuore  
nel loft e cerchi di capire quale sia la minaccia che devi affrontare.  
In un'altra circostanza saresti già partito all'attacco, ma non ti è ancora chiaro come qualcuno  
possa essere entrato in casa tua senza che tu lo sentissi, e il ritmo leggermente incostante dell'altro cuore  
ha qualcosa di stranamente familiare.  
Ma l'appartamento è silenzioso a parte il ripetitivo bum bum e non c'è rumore di passi né di nessun altro movimento  
così ti alzi dal letto e segui il suono giù per le scale fino allo spazio aperto che contiene cucina, zona pranzo e  
soggiorno, dove l'odore è incredibilmente intenso.  
Quello che vedi non è esattamente quello che ti saresti aspettato, perché Stiles è in piedi al centro del salotto,  
gli occhi aperti ma sfocati come se fosse sotto qualche specie di trance, le braccia mollemente abbandonate lungo i fianchi.  
Non si muove quando ti avvicini né quando chiami il suo nome e tu resisti all'impulso di coprirti il naso all'odore  
mentre osservi shoccato il suo viso, le sue mani, e i suoi indumenti.  
 _C'è sangue ovunque._

  
Quella immagine è abbastanza per farti uscire dallo shock, e annulli i pochi centimetri di distanza che vi separano  
posandogli le mani sulle spalle per scuoterlo leggermente.  
Ci vuole qualche secondo prima che ritorni in sé e i suoi occhi si concentrino su di te, e quando succede  
per un attimo ti guarda confuso, come se non sapesse dove si trova o perché tu sia lí.  
È solo un attimo, e un secondo dopo è svenuto.

   
 

Quando riprende conoscenza è disteso sul tuo divano e tu sei affianco a lui, confuso e stranamente  
preoccupato per questo ragazzino che a malapena conosci, che a malapena ti piace.  
Gli hai ripulito il viso con un asciugamano umido perché c'è qualcosa di profondamente disturbante  
\- _sbagliato_ \- in quel visetto da bambino ricoperto di sangue, e aspetti una spiegazione che però tarda ad arrivare.  
Stiles sembra saperne quanto te, i suoi occhi si muovono alternativamente tra il tuo viso ed il loft intorno a lui  
come se fosse troppo confuso per essere il solito - fastidiosamente curioso - Stiles.  
Ma qualcosa è successa e tu devi sapere quello che sta accadendo e se qualcuno è in pericolo, così ti decidi  
a domandargli che diavolo gli è capitato, _sperando che non sia l'ennesimo problema che tu non sei in grado di risolvere._  
È solo in quel momento che si accorge del sangue come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, gli hai ripulito il viso e le mani  
ma non c'era modo tu potessi eliminarlo tutto.  
I suoi vestiti ne sono impregnati e il sangue ha reso più scuri i tessuti, come gli indumenti ancora bagnati dopo il bucato,  
ci sono strisce rosse che scendono dal suo collo e spariscono all'interno della sua felpa e ancora si vede il rosso che  
si è depositato sotto le sue unghia.  
Sembrerebbe un davvero ben riuscito travestimento di halloween se non fosse che è marzo e Stiles sta avendo  
un attacco di panico alla propria vista.

  
  
 

Non hai idea di cosa si suppone si debba fare in una circostanza del genere, ma Stiles apre e chiude la bocca  
come se si fosse improvvisamente dimenticato come respirare e tu devi fare qualcosa, così gli prendi entrambe  
le mani e te le poggi sul petto in modo che possa sentirlo alzarsi ed abbassarsi al ritmo del tuo respiro, anche se  
ti senti infinitamente stupido mentre lo fai.  
E onestamente non hai la minima idea di che cosa tu stia facendo ma apparentemente funziona, perché Stiles  
sta respirando a grandi boccate, gli occhi leggermente lucidi dalle lacrime parzialmente scese sulle sue guence, e scossi dalla paura.  
Ci vuole ancora qualche minuto prima che riprenda il completo controllo di sé, ed è uno spettacolo bizzare guardare  
qualcuno non avere il controllo del proprio corpo, ti fa pensare alle tue prima trasformazioni, quando ti sentivi come se le ossa  
si stessero riposizionando inaspettatamente e senza il tuo permesso, e tu provavi soltando dolore e la sensazione di essere  
stato tradito dal tuo stesso corpo, non importa quanto preparato fossi al fatto che sarebbe successo.  
Quando finalmente parla è lui a chiedere a te cosa sia successo come se fossi tu quello ad avere le risposte, ed in parte è  
una sorpresa.  
Stiles sembra sempre stranamente sicuro di quello che dice e di quello che fa, anche se non ne ha la minima idea in realtà.   
E' una facciata che serve a controllare il panico quando non hai nessuna idea di quello che stai facendo ma non vuoi  
mostrare agli altri dei punti deboli da attare.  
Non è difficile riconoscerlo quando tu usi la stessa tecnica, ma il fatto che in questo momento sia troppo sconvolto  
perfino per mantenere quella facciata che è cresciuta con lui ti da la misura di come si senta, e ti fa immediatamente  
ammorbidire il tono che stai usando. 

_"Stiles, tu sei entrato in casa mia in piena notte"_ \- ricoperto di sangue, ma non lo dici ad alta voce questo, perchè  
 non ha bisogno di sentirlo - _"in qualche modo che ancora non mi spiego. Dovresti essere tu dirmelo."  
"Io non ne ho idea."_

La sua voce è leggermente alta e con una punta di isterismo ma non ci sono bugie nel battito del suo cuore, solo timore  
ed i resti dell'attacco di panico che scivolano a ondate sul suo viso, e tu non sai che pensare - o se tu volessi essere  
davvero onesto con te stesso, non ti piace quello che stai pensando -  
Lo controlli con tocchi veloci ed efficienti per assicurarti che non sia ferito, ma è più negazione che altro perché  
nel momento stesso in cui gli hai respirato quell'odore addosso sapevi già che non gli apparteneva, che quello non era il suo sangue.

_ "Forse dovrei andare all'ospedale, forse sono in shock e non sento dolore ma.."  
"Non sei ferito, ho controllato."  
"Tu non sei un dottore.. magari.."  
"Non c'è nessuna ferita evidente, e se tu avessi perso tutto questo sangue saresti morto." _

Non è la migliore scelta di parole, perché implica che dato che Stiles non sta sanguinando qualcun altro l'abbia fatto,  
e chiunque sia quel qualcuno quasi sicuramente non è sopravvissuto per raccontarlo.  
Stiles sussulta alle tue parole, perché la sua testa deve aver seguito il tuo stesso filo logico, e istintivamente  
scivola un po' più vicino a te sul divano.

__

_ "Un animale! Devo aver investito un animale." _

C'è qualcosa di così disperato nel modo in cui lo dice, come se si stesse sforzando con tutte le sue forze di  
convincersene, che tu sei quasi tentato di assecondarlo e mentirgli, rassicurarlo e dirgli che non è successo niente.  
Ma non senti su di lui l'odore di gasolio e acciaio che quella stupida jeep gli lascia sempre addosso e il tuo olfatto non  
sbaglia - _nonostante tu provi un inaspettato desiderio di avere torto in questo momento._

_ "È sangue umano."  
"Oddio che ho fatto?" _

Questa volta sei pronto quando l'attacco di panico arriva.  
  
  
  
  
  
Questa volta dura più a lungo, e quando finalmente si è calmato il suo viso è esausto come non ti è mai capitato  
di vederlo, neanche dopo averti tenuto a galla dentro una piscina fredda reggendo il tuo peso e il suo per più di due ore.  
Lo porti nel bagno senza che lui dica una parola e lo fai sedere sul bordo della vasca mentre lasci scorrere l'acqua perché  
arrivi alla giusta temperatura, e controlli di tanto in tanto con la coda dell'occhio che stia bene.  
Non sta bene, questo è chiaro, i suoi occhi sono spalancati dallo shock e dalla paura mentre si sforza disperatamente  
di guardare ovunque e qualsiasi cosa tranne sé stesso.  
Vorresti aspettarlo in salotto e dargli un po’ di privacy ma lasciarlo solo non ti sembra una buona idea e Stiles è immobile  
dove tu l'hai lasciato e non sembra avere l'intenzione o la forza di muoversi.  
Lascia che tu lo spogli senza dire una parola con lo sguardo vuoto, e non pensavi che l'avresti mai detto ma la mancanza  
di stupide battute e rimarchi sarcastici al momento ti sembra solo sbagliata e vagamente allarmante.  
Spogliarlo dei suoi vestiti e avere la sua pelle nuda sotto le dita è strano in un modo che non sai spiegare, non c'è  
imbarazzo nei tuoi movimenti ma è più come occuparsi di un bambino, _e ti da un inaspettato senso di responsabilità  
al quale non sei più abituato._  
Stiles se ne sta seduto nella vasca con le ginocchia portate al petto e chiude gli occhi quando l'acqua gli scorre addosso  
disperdendosi rossastra ai suoi piedi, e tu non gli chiedi di aprirli.  
Ti limiti ad inginocchiarti accanto alla vasca per insaponarlo, strofinandogli delicatamente la pelle nei punti dove il sangue  
si è rappreso diventando denso e scuro.  
Gli lavi i capelli e gli pulisci le unghia eliminando le ultime tracce che gli sono rimaste addosso e poi lo asciughi e lo infili  
in un paio dei pantaloni che usi per dormire e una maglietta che in qualsiasi altro giorno gli sarebbe stata grande, ma che  
stasera sembra addirittura enorme per quanto piccolo Stiles appare in questo momento.  
  
  
  
Quando hai terminato lo guidi verso la tua camera da letto, cercando di non pensare all'irrealtà della situazione in cui ti trovi.  
Perché tu e Stiles vi siete incontrati una manciata di volte e in nessuna di esse vi siete particolarmente piaciuti, e adesso lui  
è disteso nel tuo letto _\- nel tuo lato del letto, il tuo cervello ti suggerisce -_ e in quel momento sembra un'informazione  
importante anche se non riesci a spiegarti il perché -  
La stanza è buia esattamente come l'hai lasciata dopo esserti alzato, ma non ti prendi neanche la briga di accendere  
la luce perché tu ci vedi al buio e lui non sta prestando attenzione a quello che lo circonda in ogni caso.  
Riesci a percepirlo anche da lontano il suo intero corpo che si irrigidisce quando fai per avvicinarti alla porta, così sospiri  
e fai marcia indietro stendendosi accanto a lui, insicuro su come muoverti e come gestire questa inaspettata condivisione.  
Alla fine decidi per il silenzio, aspettando che sia lui ad interromperlo se ne sentisse la necessità.  
Dopo qualche minuto il suo battito del cuore è ancora erratico, ed il suo respiro è l'unico rumore che si sente nel silenzio della stanza.  
  
  
 _"Ho ucciso una persona."  
_  
  
La sua voce è poco più di un sussurro mentre lo dice, come se avesse di paura di svegliare qualcuno, o che pronunciare  
quelle parole ad alta voce possa innescare una qualche reazione catastrofica.  
Che non è una confessione puoi percepirlo nel suo tono, sta solo ragionando per logica arrivando alla conclusione più  
probabile, e allo stesso tempo ti sta disperatamente chiedendo di dirgli che non è così.  
 _E tu vorresti farlo, davvero, per qualche strana ragione che non comprendi._  
Ma questa non è una di quelle cose che si possono ignorare finché eventualmente spariscono, specialmente se domani  
da qualche parte spunterà un corpo per il quale qualcuno vorrà delle risposte.  
  
 _  
"Dimmi che è successo."  
"Non lo so."  
"Qual è l'ultima cosa che ricordi?"  
"Sono andato a dormire, solo questo."  
"Non ti ricordi di esserti alzato, vestito? Non ti ricordi di essere uscito?"  
"No."  
"Hai bevuto o preso qualcosa?"  
"No."_  
  
  
Non sai cos'altro chiedere e ci sono troppe cose che non capisci, e in più non sei bravo con le parole, specie  
quelle di conforto, così gli dici solo di dormire perché Stiles sembra svuotato da ogni energia, e aspetti che il suo  
respiro si faccia piatto e regolare prima di chiudere gli occhi anche tu.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quello che il mattino dopo ti sveglia è l'odore di assoluta paura che proviene dal salotto, prima ancora che il suono  
ovattato del televisore con un volume evidentemente messo al minimo, e ti ci vuole un attimo per riabituarti al fatto  
di non essere da solo.  
Stiles è seduto per terra davanti alla tv quando scendi di sotto, le mani strette così forte attorno al telecomando  
che le sue nocche sono bianche per lo sforzo, mentre sullo schermo passano le immagini di una zona di Beacon Hills  
recintata dai nastri gialli della polizia.  
Stiles alza lo sguardo su di te solo per un attimo quando i tuoi passi risuonano sul pavimento, perso e spaventato ed  
esausto come poche ore prima, e tu senti la strana necessità di avvicinarti di più, di posare le mani su di lui e calmare  
il battito erratico del suo cuore.  
Ti abbassi verso di lui e gli sfili il telecomando dalle mani senza che lui faccia nessuna resistenza, e spegni l'apparecchio  
mentre Stiles fissa ancora lo schermo che adesso è soltanto nero.  
  
  
 _"Stiles no, non ne siamo sicuri."  
"Qualcuno ritrovato morto il giorno dopo il mio bagno di sangue mi pare una prova piuttosto evidente."  
"Non sappiamo neanche come sia morto."  
"Io lo so."  
"No, non lo sai."  
"Se.. se ho fatto qualcosa la polizia troverà le prove, loro.. Derek.. mio padre.. se lui.."_  
  
  
Dopo ieri sera hai velocemente imparato quando il suo battito del cuore diventa troppo accelerato  
da essere preoccupante, quindi gli poggi una mano dietro al collo e gli muovi leggermente le dita tra i capelli  
dietro la nuca per calmarlo.  
Lo fai senza rifletterci troppo, e _senza soffermarti a pensare che tua madre faceva la stessa cosa con te quando eri un bambino._  
  
  
  


_"Stiles ascoltami. Se, e ripeto, se hai fatto qualcosa, c'è sotto molto di più di quello che sappiamo."  
"Che significa?"  
"Pensaci un attimo. Come sei arrivato qui? Come hai fatto ad entrare in un appartamento  
 che non sapevi neanche esistesse, senza una chiave e senza che io ti sentissi?"  
"Non.. non lo so."  
"Esatto."  
"Perché mi stai aiutando? Io ti ho mandato in prigione."  
"Si, per tipo 12 ore."  
"Non sei arrabbiato con me?"  
"Più che altro io sono arrabbiato e basta."_  
  
  
  
Non avevi intenzione di dirlo ad alta voce, e di sicuro non avevi intenzione di dirlo a Stiles.  
 _La rabbia è il tuo segreto_ , non importa quanto terribile possa suonare, quello che ti mantiene  
in parte umano, che ti restituisce il controllo quando stai per perderlo.  
E tu non sei tipo da confessioni e non ti fidi di nessuno, ma lui non dice niente e ti guarda soltanto  
per un momento, qualcosa nel fondo dei suoi occhi come se dicesse che capisce quello che vuoi dire,  
e probabilmente non ci hai mai riflettuto fino ad ora ma forse gli umani hanno bisogno di un'ancora  
allo stesso modo di quelli come te, per ricordarsi di respirare quando sembra troppo dura, quando stai affondando.  
  
 _  
"Mi spiace di averti fatto arrestare."  
"Quale volta?"_  
  
  
Lo chiedi senza animosità nella voce, solo con una punta di divertimento, e gli angoli della sua bocca  
si alzano per un secondo come se volesse sorridere ma fosse troppo stanco per farlo davvero.  
La tristezza e la sconfitta fanno degli strani giochi sul suo viso, come se tu non l'avessi mai notato prima  
ma abbiano un posto permanente sui suoi lineamenti, come se fossero sempre stati presenti ma tu   
li notassi soltanto adesso.  
Lui ha sedici anni come li avevi tu, ed un peso sulle spalle che sembra troppo grande per la sua giovane  
esistenza, e nessuno più di te sa cosa significhi.  
  
 _  
"Tecnicamente la seconda volta non sei stato arrestato, e poi è stata tutta colpa di Scott."  
  
  
_  
C'è un momento di silenzio nel quale ti rendi conto che stai ancora giocherellando coi suoi capelli  
e che Stiles si è rilassato al tuo tocco.  
E' strano per te che non sei più abituato al contatto fisico, almeno non al tipo che non includa  
violenza, ma lui sembra averne bisogno perché il peso della sua testa è quasi completamente poggiato  
contro la tua mano come se ne cercasse ancora, così continui a farlo, sentendosi come estraneo  
nella tua stessa pelle, _come se dovessi imparare nuovamente come si toccano le persone._  
  
  
  
 _"Non mi sono svegliato in tempo per la scuola."  
"Lo so, ti ho lasciato dormire, mi sembrava una buona idea."  
"Non voglio tornare a casa. Non posso affrontare mio padre adesso e sono stanco  
 di raccontare bugie. Non voglio andare a casa."  
"Puoi stare qui."  
  
_  
Ti sei sorpreso da solo di averlo detto, non ti piace avere gente intorno, in particolar modo nel tuo appartamento  
che è l'unico posto dove ti senti davvero al sicuro perché nessuno sa che lo possiedi, ma evidentemente  
questa è la giornata del bizzarro.  
Lui ti guarda con una gratitudine che non sei abituato a vedere rivolta a te, ed annuisce impercettibilmente, prima di  
poggiare la schiena contro il divano e chiudere gli occhi, _le tue dita ancora affondate nei suoi capelli.  
_ _  
_  
  
  
  
Stiles passa l'intera giornata sul tuo divano, fermo e silenzioso come probabilmente neanche tu  
saresti in grado di essere, ed averlo lì è strano in un modo che non sai spiegare neanche a te stesso.  
Nessuno di voi fa un tentativo di accendere ancora il televisore e l'unico rumore che interrompe il silenzio  
è il cuore di Stiles che accelera di tanto in tanto quando evidentemente la sua mente torna alla situazione corrente.  
Tu in onestà non sai quale esattamente sia questa situazione e ci sono troppe cose che ancora non conosci,  
 _ed apparentemente ad un certo punto è diventato un tuo problema e tu neanche te ne sei accorto._  
Ti dici che ti riguarda in qualche modo, perché la tua fortuna vuole che ogni nuovo corpo ritrovato  
in Beacon Hills sia quasi in automatico colpa tua prima che venga provato il contrario, quindi stai solo  
proteggendo i tuoi interessi.  
Ma se tu volessi davvero essere onesto con te stesso c'è dell'altro.  
Lo sai come ci si sente ad _avere sedici anni e combattere con l'idea della morte, della colpa._  
Sai che la prima volta che il sangue di qualcun'altro tocca la tue mani non puoi mai più dimenticarne  
l'odore, e che il senso di colpa certe volte diventa come una seconda pelle, più spessa e più difficoltosa  
da attraversare, che ti copre dall’esterno rendendoti opaco agli occhi degli altri così come ai tuoi.  
E tu non sai se Stiles abbia effettivamente fatto qualcosa e speri che non sia così, ma lui pensa  
di averlo fatto e quella consapevolezza è abbastanza da fargli male.

  
  
 

Lo accompagni a casa sua poco prima dell'ora di cena perché suo padre ha finito il turno e lo sta aspettando,  
e tu puoi respirare l'odore del suo nervosismo, elettrico e frizzante come l'odore che emanavano gli strumenti dentro i  
piccoli locali di musica dal vivo che frequentavi a New York, ed in macchina tieni una mano sul volante ed una dietro  
al suo collo perché il contatto fisico lo aiuta _e tu non vuoi stare lì a chiederti perché non è uno sforzo farlo._  
Ti assicuri che lo sceriffo sia a casa prima andartene, poi parcheggi l'auto un paio di isolati più lontano e raggiungi  
il luogo dove il corpo è stato trovato per capire quello che sta succedendo.  
I nastri gialli sono spariti e adesso sembra semplicemente un anonimo pezzetto di terra, se non fosse che l'odore  
del sangue ha impregnato l'erba e tu puoi sentirlo perfettamente come nutrire la terra, ed è lo stesso sangue che Stiles aveva addosso.  
Ne sei quasi shoccato per un attimo, come se una parte di te si fosse convinta effettivamente che non poteva essere.  
Il resto non è difficile da scoprire, l'obitorio di Beacon Hills è sorprendentemente poco sorvegliato, _e tu cerchi di non pensare  
al fatto che il corpo di tua sorella giaceva in quello stesso posto non più di qualche mese fa_ , e ti concentri sul presente.  
Ed il presente è tutto tranne che positivo, perché il corpo che stai guardando non ha nessun altro segno addosso  
a parte l'incisione relativamente precisa al centro del petto, dove il cuore è stato portato via.  
  


  
  
  
Stiles è a letto quando sgattaioli dentro casa sua per controllare che tutto sia apposto, profondamente addormentato  
in un sonno che però non sembra sereno.  
L'espressione è chiusa e sofferente e lui odora di sapone, di lacrime e del tuo divano, che a dirla tutta è una strana  
combinazione che non ti saresti mai aspettato di sentire.  
Dibatti con te stesso per qualche secondo per decidere se svegliarlo e dirgli quello che hai trovato, ma poi lo guardi  
agitarsi nel sonno, e pensi che sta già avendo la sua razione di incubi per quella notte, non vuoi essere tu quello ad aggiungerne altri.  
E se passi la notte disteso sul tetto di casa sua è solo perché vuoi assicurarti che non faccia un'altra uscita notturna,  
e non perché non ti piace l'idea che dorma da solo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
È primo pomeriggio quando Stiles bussa alla tua porta il giorno dopo, e tu l'hai sentito da chilometri di distanza  
perché ha ancora la tua maglietta addosso e i vostri odori si sono mescolati in una maniera strana  
che non sei sicuro di come ti faccia sentire.  
Se è possibile è più pallido di quanto non fosse ieri, e ancora più spaventato.  
Sono bastate una giornata o due perché perdesse la solita sicurezza che lo contraddistingue, e tu lo sai che  
in parte è solo una facciata, ma sai anche che questo Stiles che si guarda alle spalle costantemente e che salta  
per aria ad ogni minimo rumore inaspettato e che si muove composto e teso come se non si fidasse dei suoi stessi movimenti  
non è il solito ragazzo che ritrovi sempre nel mezzo di situazioni improbabili, e poi pensi quanto velocemente ti  
cambino le situazioni, e devi sforzarti per non allungare una mano e toccarlo. 

_ "Tutti a scuola parlavano di quello che è successo, mi sembrava che stessero tutti fissando me.  
 E ci sono un sacco di pettegolezzi su quello che hanno trovato e.. tu l'hai visto?"  
"Si."  
"Era lo stesso..?"  
"Si."  
"Quindi.."  
  _

Non finisce la frase, ma il _'sono stato io'_ è abbastanza palese da non essere necessario  
 _e lo shock nella sua voce è lo stesso che hai sentito anni fa nella voce di tua sorella  
mentre chiedeva se qualcuno in casa vostra si fosse salvato._  
Shock e assoluto terrore e tu istintivamente fai un passo verso di lui.  
 _  
  
"Io non credo che sia stato tu."  
"Ero ricoperto del suo sangue."  
"Credimi, tu non avresti potuto farlo."  
"Perché?"  
"Non ha importanza, fidati tu non.."  
"Derek, che c'era sul corpo?"  
"Stiles.."  
"Dimmelo."  
"Non c'era il cuore."  
  
  
_ Se pensavi che la sua espressione non potesse peggiorare chiaramente ti sbagliavi.  
L'orrore e la paura nei suoi occhi non sono niente in confronto a quello che passa sul suo viso  
e che attraversa il suo intero corpo.  
Il modo in cui le sue spalle si abbassano, sconfitte, il modo in cui serra le palpebre per un lungo momento  
come per accettare le parole che gli hai appena detto, per dirsi 'io sono stato capace di fare una cosa del genere,  
io non sono buono come credevo, io sono un mostro'.  
L'odio per sé stesso e il senso di colpa che gli induriscono i tratti del viso, e sembra più grande e più piccolo allo stesso tempo.  
E tu la conosci quell'espressione, la senti su di te, mentre cammini tra le macerie bruciate della tua casa  
e pensi 'sono stato io, io ho fatto tutto questo'.  
  
  
  
 _"Non sei stato tu."  
"Uno di noi due sta attraversando una fase di negazione, ed è quello sbagliato."  
"Stiles, no. Tu hai idea di quanta forza ci voglia per trapassare la gabbia toracica?  
 Qualsiasi cosa l'abbia fatto ha tagliato le ossa prima di arrivare al  
 cuore e portarlo via, tu non avresti potuto farlo."  
"E allora come te lo spieghi?"  
"Non me lo spiego.. ancora. Ma non sei stato tu."  
"Perché sei così sicuro? Come?"  
"Perché? Perché tu mi odiavi a morte ma mi hai comunque tenuto a galla per due ore,  
 e blateravi sul lasciarmi morire quando mi hanno sparato ma mentre Scott recuperava  
 il proiettile tu sei corso da me, perché Erica ti ha colpito con un pezzo della tua macchina  
 e chiuso in un cassonetto e quando stava avendo una crisi sei tu quello che è rimasto con lei. Questi sono i miei perché."  
"Forse non sono quello che tutti credono."  
"Chi lo è?"  
_  
  
  
  
Nessuno dei due pronuncia un'altra parola, ma Stiles resta immobile al centro del tuo loft  
come se stesse aspettando che tu gli dica di andarsene o che tu gli dia il permesso di restare.  
Come se non avesse passato un'intera notte e il giorno successivo nella tua casa.  
E tu realizzi che non ha torto a pensare così, perché tecnicamente tu dovresti essere  
molto più infastidito di quello che sei in realtà.  
Ma non lo sei, perché Stiles odora ancora una volta di sangue ma stavolta è il suo,  
e tu non hai bisogno di grande immaginazione per capire che ha strofinato e strofinato fino a scorticarsi la pelle  
per togliere quello sporco di dosso _che non può essere eliminato perché oramai è nella sua testa._  
Lo sai perché dopo l'incendio ti sei rintanato sotto la doccia non appena tua sorella ha trovato una stanza  
di motel dove poter dormire e hai strofinato forse più forte di quanto abbia fatto Stiles, ma ti sentivi la cenere  
addosso anche se non ce n'era traccia perché tu non eri in quella casa, ma avresti dovuto esserci perché era tutta colpa tua.  
Ancora adesso dopo sei anni delle volte ti senti ancora la cenere addosso, perché è nella tua testa  
e non c'è doccia che possa eliminarla da lì.  
È passato solo un giorno eppure sembra un tempo molto più lungo, come se Stiles fosse lì da molto più tempo.  
E forse è solo perché la paura e il sangue uniscono molto più di quanto non faccia l'amore, o forse è soltanto  
il tuo desiderio di proteggere le persone, l'ossessione che hai di salvarle per pareggiare le volte in cui fallito di farlo,  
ma fatto sta che gli apri la tua casa come se la sua presenza fosse normale e conosciuta,  
e ad appena un giorno di distanza fai fatica a ricordarti che non è così.  
Come quando ti aspetti che lui sappia dove siano i bicchieri o gli asciugamani puliti e ti ci vuole qualche attimo  
per ricordare che no, lui non lo sa perché non è poi così normale che lui sia lì con te.  
Sei sicuro che in un'altra circostanza in cui un solo giorno non avrebbe fatto nessuna differenza,  
ma tu sei quasi sempre da solo e adesso hai avuto una full immersion di Stiles ed è come se fosse stato una specie  
di shock per il tuo sistema, come se non ti fossi mai reso conto di quanto ti mancasse la presenza di un'altra persona  
nella realtà della tua casa finché non è stata invasa e tu hai sentito rumori al posto del silenzio ed è stato bello,  
e di conseguenza è stato anche troppo facile abituarsene.  
Così gli fai un cenno del capo per indicargli il divano e lui prende posto nello stesso angolo dove era seduto  
appena ieri, e nessuno dei due si muove per il resto della serata.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non è difficile scoprire cosa sappia o non sappia la polizia di Beacon Hills, le città così piccole sono  
sempre impreparate a dei crimini del genere e la gente parla, troppo e con facilità, perfino con te.  
Il corpo all'obitorio era completamente pulito, fatta eccezione per il sangue, nessuna impronta o traccia di DNA,  
non ci sono testimoni e la polizia non ha nessuna teoria su chi possa essere stato.  
Non è ideale ma è positivo, niente di quello che è successo riconduce a Stiles, ed il fatto che il delitto fosse commesso  
con tale precisione non fa altro che aumentare la tua convinzione che ci sia qualcos'altro sotto, ma non hai idea di che cosa si tratti.  
Sai troppo poco, di tutto, e non c'è nessuno che possa riempire le lacune di quello che non sai.  
Stiles passa i successivi giorni in cui suo padre lavora nella tua casa, ed è sconcertante la facilità con qui  
lo lasci scivolare nel tuo letto notte dopo notte e la velocità con la quale ti sei abituato ad addormentarti  
col suono di un altro respiro nella stanza.  
  
  
  
  
Ti sei quasi convinto che sia stato un caso isolato quando dopo una settimana non è ancora successo nulla,  
ma è la tua vita dopotutto, avresti dovuto sapere che le cose non sono mai così semplici, perché esattamente  
dopo sette giorni apri gli occhi nel cuore della notte con lo stesso odore metallico che ti fa storcere il naso  
e Stiles in piedi nella tua stanza, i vestiti gocciolanti di sangue ancora fresco.  
  
 _  
"Stiles! Stiles!"_  
  
  
Si riscuote immediatamente dopo aver sentito la tua voce, e tu lo osservi sbarrare gli occhi e portarsi  
una mano davanti al viso mentre realizza quello che è successo.  
Le sue dita grattano con violenza la pelle come se volessero strapparla via, e tu sei costretto a prendergli  
i polsi tra le mani per fermare il movimento ed evitare che si faccia male.  
La sua voce è isterica e piena di sconcerto quando parla, gli occhi fissi sul casino che ha addosso e non su di te.  
  
 _  
"Derek toglimelo di dosso! Toglimelo! Ti prego.."  
_  
  
La scena è così simile a quella di qualche giorno prima che ti ci vuole un attimo per metterti in azione  
e trascinarlo in bagno con te.  
Entri nella vasca insieme a lui questa volta senza curarti del fatto che sei vestito e lo spogli più in fretta  
che puoi con una sola mano mentre con l'altro braccio gli circondi la vita per tenerlo su ed apri l'acqua per ripulirlo,  
e non sei sicuro dove finisca l'acqua e dove inizino le sue lacrime perché Stiles sta singhiozzando e tu te lo stringi più vicino  
finché la sua pelle torna chiara e senza macchia come dovrebbe essere.  
I suoi capelli sono ancora bagnati quando lo porti nel tuo letto, e tu ci passi le dita dentro finché non chiude gli occhi  
addormentato, esausto e spaventato _ed è tutto un fottuto déjà-vu e tu lo detesti._  
  
  
  
Ti assicuri che stia davvero dormendo e che la porta di casa sia ben chiusa prima di uscire, perché  
questa volta non hai intenzione di restare seduto ad aspettare che succeda ancora, all'oscuro di tutto.  
Controlli i boschi centimetro per centimetro, perfino negli angoli più lontani dalla tua proprietà finché  
non trovi quello che stai cercando, un corpo parzialmente nascosto dall'erba e l'odore di sangue e morte e Stiles ovunque.  
Le parole cozzano per un attimo nella tua testa - _sbagliate_ \- completamente sbagliate perché non dovrebbero stare  
nella stessa frase, e c'è qualcos'altro di sbagliato, potevi sentire l'odore del cadavere a miglia di distanza, ma quello  
di Stiles è circoscritto in quel luogo, come se fosse apparso precisamente in quel punto e non come se avesse camminato per l'intero bosco.  
Stai attento a non toccare niente mentre cerchi di dare un'occhiata più da vicino, e tutto è esattamente come il cadavere  
precedente, le ossa al centro del petto tagliate come se fossero state di burro, e una cavità vuota dove prima c'era il cuore.  
Sembra una di quelle scene tratte da un brutto film dell'orrore, il che dice molto considerando le cose orribili che hai visto nella tua vita.  
Per un attimo pensi al ragazzino addormentato in casa tua, alle braccia e gambe lunghe e ai suoi movimenti un po’ maldestri,  
alla fierezza con cui cerca di proteggere quelli a cui tiene, alla fierezza con la quale ha protetto te anche se non gli piacevi,  
anche se non si fidava di te, e la tua mente non riesce a fare sua l'idea che Stiles possa aver fatto una cosa del genere.  
Eppure il suo odore è dappertutto, il profumo di bagnoschiuma al limone e detergente alla lavanda per i suoi indumenti,  
l'odore della sua pelle che sa di dolce e speziato insieme perché sprizzante di ormoni ed iperattività e per il troppo zucchero  
nel quale affoga tutte le sue bevande.  
Quando finalmente ritorni a casa è quasi l'alba e Stiles è scivolato nel sonno dal tuo lato del letto, le dita strette  
intorno alle lenzuola come fossero una specie di scudo contro il buio, contro le cose che si nascondono nel buio.  
Ti sfili i vestiti e ti cambi in una maglietta pulita che indossi sopra ai boxer neri, e ti infili nel letto accanto a lui  
il più silenziosamente possibile.  
Non serve a molto in ogni caso, perché lui si sveglia quasi immediatamente quando il peso del tuo corpo si poggia  
sul materasso, apre gli occhi sul tuo viso e lo sguardo che ti rivolge è diverso da qualsiasi altro tu abbia mai visto su di lui.  
E' come se Stiles fosse diventato più grande e più stanco tutto d'un colpo, e tu più di tutti sai cosa vuol dire, sai cosa  
si prova quando la violenza ed il sangue si portano via i tuoi sedici anni, la tua innocenza.  
 _Non puoi fare a meno di scivolare un po’ più vicino a lui nel letto._  
Non hai bisogno di dirgli dove sei stato, e lui non ha bisogno di chiedere cosa tu abbia trovato,  
e nessuno dei due è sorpreso quando il mattino dopo la polizia ha scoperto un altro cadavere.  
  
  
  
  
  
Non ti prendi nemmeno la briga di svegliarlo per andare a scuola il mattino dopo, Stiles è esausto  
e troppo fragile ed il tuo letto stranamente ti sembra il posto giusto per lui, ti limiti a preparare una  
caraffa di caffè che sorseggi piano finché l'odore non sveglia anche lui e lo spinge a raggiungerti in cucina.  
Ancora una volta sta indossando i tuoi vestiti e tu quasi sorridi mentre si strofina gli occhi ancora assonnato,  
con la mente ancora annebbiata dal sonno che non ha ancora riportato alla memoria gli eventi delle ultime ore.  
Non ci vuole molto, considerando che in altre circostanze non si sarebbe mai trovato in casa tua e che fino  
a pochi giorni prima non eravate nient'altro che alleati part-time.  
Lo sguardo che ti rivolge quando finalmente la nebbia è sparita e unisce i puntini è così sconfitto che qualsiasi cosa  
avessi pensato di dirgli ti scivola dalla mente e tu ti alzi in piedi e ti avvicini.  
E non c'è niente al mondo che tu possa dire per migliorare le cose senza che sembri una bugia quindi ti limiti  
semplicemente a strizzargli leggermente una spalla in un gesto rassicurante e gli versi una tazza di caffè caldo  
mentre lui prende posto silenzioso su uno degli sgabelli della tua cucina.  
Questa versione quieta di Stiles ha qualcosa di fondamentalmente sbagliato in sé, come se il suo corpo  
non fosse fatto per restare immobile e la sua bocca per restare silenziosa.  
E' uno strano cambiamento a pensarci, perché non più di qualche settimana fa avresti fatto qualsiasi cosa  
perché questo ragazzino indisponente con troppe domande e troppo poco autocontrollo stesse zitto per due minuti di fila,  
e adesso invece ti sforzi strenuamente di trovare un argomento qualsiasi che lo spinga a parlare di nuovo.  
Peccato che quest'argomento non esista, _perché Stiles continua a guardare le sue mani strette intorno alla tazza  
come se fossero ancora rosse di sangue e non le riconoscesse anche se adesso sono pulite_ , e tu sai che non c'è niente  
che tu possa dire per cambiare quello che sta immaginando nella sua testa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sono passati a malapena un paio di giorni quando trovi Scott ad aspettarti sugli scalini della tua vecchia  
casa, rigido e con quello sguardo da cucciolo arrabbiato che dovrebbe apparire spaventoso ma tu trovi soltanto divertente.  
Ti avvicini piano aspettando l'ennesima discussione senza senso nella quale verrai accusato di ogni cosa immaginabile,  
perché è così che funziona la sua testa e tu sei automaticamente colpevole di tutto, mentre pensi distrattamente  
a Stiles addormentato nel tuo letto.

_ "Che vuoi Scott?"  
"C'entri qualcosa con quello che sta succedendo?"  
"Sicuro, un giorno mi sono svegliato e ho deciso di iniziare una personale collezione di cuori umani." _

Lui ti guarda sorpreso per un secondo, come se non si aspettasse una risposta cosi sarcastica  
da parte tua e apre la bocca un paio di volte per parlare, ripensandoci un attimo dopo.  
Tu non ti muovi, non fai nessun tentativo di entrare in casa o di raggiungere la tua macchina  
parcheggiata poco distante da voi, e devi ammettere che un po' lo fai di proposito perché Scott ti odia  
quando tu te ne stai immobile e stoico senza dire una parola.  
  


_ "Non.. non mi stavo riferendo a quello. Parlavo di Stiles, lui ha.. sempre il tuo odore addosso ultimamente." _

È stupido, _ma per un attimo il nome di Stiles suona strano pronunciato dalla bocca di Scott_ , come se  
una parte di te avesse dimenticato che Stiles è prima di tutto suo amico, più vicino a lui di quanto non lo sia a te.  
Nelle ultime settimane le tue intere giornate hanno girato intorno a Stiles, il tuo appartamento sembra aver preso  
definitivamente il suo odore e adesso ogni cosa sa di lui è a volte ti sembra come se fosse sempre stato lì, come  
se le tue lenzuola avessero sempre odorato di bagnoschiuma al limone, ormoni e adolescenza.  
Ma Scott non lo sa questo, non sa niente di niente evidentemente, considerato lo sguardo a metà tra il sospettoso  
e il confuso col quale ti sta guardando adesso.  
E tu vorresti semplicemente dirgli di chiedere al suo amico se è così tanto preoccupato per lui, ma l'istinto di  
proteggere Stiles è stranamente più forte della tua corrente insofferenza per Scott, il che riflettendoci  
dovrebbe preoccuparti molto di più di quello che fa in realtà.

_ "C'è una domanda in qualche punto del tuo discorso?"  
"Perché Stiles odora di te?"  
"Perché ha passato del tempo con me, ovviamente."  
"Perché avrebbe dovuto? E perché è sempre dannatamente scosso ultimamente? Che cosa gli hai fatto?"  
"Non gli ho fatto proprio niente, sta solo passando un brutto momento e io sto cercando di dargli una mano."  
"Tu? Davvero? E da quando sei diventato un buon samaritano?" _

Ci sono delle volte quando Scott parla nelle quali l'unica cosa che vorresti fare è prenderlo a pugni  
per la sua visione piatta e in bianco e nero degli eventi dell'ultimo anno.  
Vorresti urlargli che non sempre sei tu il cattivo anche se è più facile pensarla così, e che hai cercato  
di aiutare anche lui agli inizi ma lui non te l'ha mai permesso, troppo preso dal recitare la parte del povero martire  
la cui vita è stata strappata via per sempre.  
Vorresti dirgli benvenuto nel club, perché qualcuno ha portato via anche la tua di vita, ed in maniera peggiore  
di quanto non sia successo a lui, perché lui sarà anche un lupo mannaro senza averlo chiesto o desiderato  
ma almeno alla fine della giornata c'è qualcuno che lo aspetta a casa e che lo ama nonostante tutto, _e a te questo lusso non è concesso._  
Ma sai anche che non avrebbe senso, perché Scott ascolta solo quello che vuole e qualsiasi cosa tu dicessi  
la leggerebbe soltanto come un personale attacco come sempre, e tu sei stanco di discutere con un muro di mattoni.

__

_ "Forse non mi conosci bene come pensi."  
"Forse stai architettando qualcosa e stai usando il mio miglior amico."  
"Se la memoria non mi inganna sei tu quello dai gradi piani segreti architettati alle spalle di altre persone." _

La sua espressione è una maschera di gelo prima di trasformarsi in rabbia vera e propria, e nella solita stupida  
cocciutaggine che ti irrita come poche cose al mondo.  
Scott chiaramente non si sente minimamente in colpa per quello che ha fatto, cieco come al solito e convinto  
di essere nel giusto in ogni caso.  
E tu per l'ennesima volta ti chiedi come mai tutti quanti sembrano godere del beneficio del dubbio rispetto  
alle loro buone intenzioni ma la stessa gentilezza non viene estesa anche a te, come se fosse scontato  
che le tue motivazioni siano sempre e comunque losche, e tu hai smesso da un pezzo di tentare di cambiare  
l'idea che le persone hanno di te.  
Scott ti guarda dritto in viso, il mento alzato a dimostrare col linguaggio del corpo che è fiero delle sue azioni,  
e tu sei già stanco di questa conversazione nella quale non hai nessuna voce in capitolo.  
  
  
 _"Io non ti devo lealtà Derek."  
"Ed io non ti devo spiegazioni."  
_  
  
  
  
  
Stiles è sveglio quando rimetti piede nel loft, seduto a gambe incrociate per terra con la schiena poggiata contro il divano.  
Stavolta odora del tuo bagnoschiuma e non del suo, e si è sfilato i vestiti che indossava quando sei uscito  
e si è infilato qualcosa di pulito preso dal tuo armadio.  
Tu non chiedi mai se suo padre si domandi dove passi gran parte delle sue giornate, ma dall'odore di tristezza che  
Stiles emana quando parla di lui tu supponi che ad un certo punto, a mano a mano che i segreti si accumulavano, anche  
lui abbia smesso di fare domande.  
I vostri odori sono così fortemente mischiati insieme adesso che per un attimo non puoi fare altro che restare  
lì a fissarlo, ed è così strano respirare qualcosa del genere perché non succedeva dall'ultima volta che hai diviso  
un appartamento con tua sorella, e non sai bene come questo ti faccia sentire.  
Stiles alza la testa a guardarti quando entri in salotto e resta in silenzio aspettando che tu prenda posto accanto  
a lui per terra, e tu ti siedi e infili le dita nei suoi capelli praticamente nello stesso istante e oramai è normale,  
automatico, e anche questo dovrebbe spaventarti più di quello che fa.  
A dirla tutta sei vagamente sorpreso del bisogno di contatto fisico che Stiles mostra nei tuoi confronti,  
ma il suo corpo si rilassa ed il suo cuore decelera i battiti quando lo tocchi e va bene così, questa è tutta  
la motivazione che ti serve per continuare a farlo.  
La cosa più sorprendente ancora è che spesso è Stiles stesso ad iniziare il contatto, nonostante tu lo tocchi di tua  
iniziativa molto più spesso di quanto ti senta confortevole ad ammettere, sedendosi il più vicino possibile a te e  
scivolando più vicino nel letto non appena spegni la luce, e quando non lo stai toccando il più delle volte ti cerca  
con lo sguardo per il loft, come se volesse assicurarsi che tu sia ancora lì con lui.  
È strano avere qualcuno che dipende così tanto da te, eppure allo stesso tempo non lo è,  
perché è qualcosa a cui sei stato abituato fin da piccolo, è solo che non succedeva da molto tempo.  
 _E’ uno strano legame fatto di preoccupazione e responsabilità_ , _e per qualcuno come te che è guidato  
dall’istinto del branco ci vuole un attimo perché questo legame diventi più forte di quanti ti saresti aspettato._  
Per un momento pensi che Stiles ha sempre la strana capacità di sorprendere le aspettative altrui,  
come se fosse fatto di una strana imprevedibilità che va oltre il semplice fatto di essere un adolescente confuso,  
ma più come se fosse parte integrante di sé.  
Tu non sei un fan dell’imprevedibilità ma hai imparato a conviverci, e così ha fatto lui, in un modo nel quale  
nessun ragazzino di sedici anni dovrebbe.

  
  


_ "Ho visto Scott.. era preoccupato perché tu hai il mio odore addosso negli ultimi tempi." _

  
E' strano perfino dirlo ad alta voce, come se tu e Scott stesse facendo una specie di  
ridicola gara per dimostrare a colpi di odori a chi Stiles appartenga, ed è stupido e fuori luogo perché  
non si tratta di te o Scott al momento, si tratta di lui.  
Stiles produce un suono disimpegnato, come se l'intero argomento non fosse particolarmente  
importante in quel momento, e si avvicina ancora di più a te affondando il viso nell'incavo del tuo collo  
come se fosse una cosa che fa da sempre, e tu lo lasci fare senza fiatare perché apparentemente  
la tua vita non fa che diventare più strana ogni giorno che passa.  
 _E’ una nuovo livello di contatto fisico che non avevate ancora raggiunto, e non sai se sia più preoccupante  
che stia succedendo o che non tu non te ne preoccupi affatto._

_ "Vuoi dirglielo?"  
"No. Stringi più forte." _

E tu gli stringi le braccia più saldamente intorno e ti chiedi se davvero Stiles sia più vicino a Scott  
di quanto non lo sia a te come pensavi.  
Pensi che forse sarebbe andata diversamente se lui non fosse lì tutto il tempo, avresti avuto modo  
di riflettere e forse alzare i tuoi soliti muri e non avvicinarti così tanto.  
Ma Stiles è sempre lì, e non c'è tempo di riflettere, di respirare, ed è inutile pensarci adesso quindi  
resti seduto sul pavimento con Stiles stretto addosso finché non è pronto ad alzarsi e mangiare  
almeno un po' del take-away che hai comprato tornando a casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Da quando tutta questa assurda storia è iniziata hai preso l’abitudine di passare da casa di Stiles  
per controllare che stia bene quando non è nel tuo loft.  
E' primo pomeriggio quando ti arrampichi nella sua camera ancora una volta.  
È domenica, e la strada è quieta e praticamente deserta perché è un giorno da passare con la famiglia,  
i vialetti sono pieni di macchine, parenti e amici che si incontrano nel week end perché liberi dagli impegni  
del lavoro, per passare del tempo insieme e mangiare e magari guardare lo sport alla televisione.  
Ma non è il tuo caso ovviamente, né tantomeno quello di Stiles, perché lo sceriffo è apparentemente  
di turno ed il vialetto della sua casa è sgombro fatta eccezione per la jeep azzurra.  
Stiles è addormentato al di sopra delle lenzuola in un sonno tormentato, il corpo rigido e irrequieto  
che ti fa venire un'insana voglia di posargli le mani addosso, per vedere se si calma, se interrompe  
i movimenti scattosi e se la sua espressione sofferente si allevia, come sempre quando lo stai toccando.  
Non è una sorpresa che lui passi molto del suo tempo a dormire, è quello che si fa quando si vuole  
scappare da una situazione, quando la realtà è sfiancante e dolorosa e serve un posto nel quale nascondersi.  
Peccato che neanche il sonno sia un posto sicuro per lui.  
Ti siedi accanto a lui sul letto cercando di muoverti lentamente per non spaventarlo, e lo chiami  
a bassa voce finché non apre gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre per abituarsi alla luce che filtra ancora  
dalla finestra aperta dalla quale sei entrato.  
Gli ci vuole qualche minuto per riuscire effettivamente a muoversi e mettersi a sedere, e quando lo fa  
scivola impercettibilmente sulle lenzuola ancora composte in modo che l'intera parte sinistra del suo corpo  
sia a contatto con te.  
Restate in silenzio ancora qualche minuto perché non vuoi rovinare uno dei rari momenti in cui il suo cuore  
non batte troppo forte riportandolo alla realtà, e perché quel contatto fisico è un sollievo per te tanto  
quanto lo è per lui, _e tu ti chiedi come diavolo tu sia arrivato a questo punto senza neanche rendertene conto._  
Stiles odora di domenica mattina anche se è già pomeriggio, di caffè appena fatto e pancakes caldi e sciroppo  
d'acero e miele, ed è uno sforzo non avvicinarsi di più e cedere all’istinto di annusare.  
Aspetti che sia lui ad interrompere il silenzio, e quando finalmente parla per chiederti cosa succeda il suo tono  
è quello di chi ti sta supplicando di mentire, _solo un pochino e sottovoce_ , e tu indulgi in quel momento e giocherelli  
coi suoi capelli arruffati dal cuscino finché non è pronto.

_ "È domenica.."  
"Già.." _

Non hai bisogno di spiegare altro, perché non ha bisogno di sentirti dire ad alta voce cosa questo significhi.  
Tutti gli omicidi sono stati commessi di domenica, e si, stai usando una forma impersonale anche nella tua testa,  
perché parte di te, _la parte che si sta attaccando troppo e troppo in fretta a questo ragazzino_ , si rifiuta di associarlo  
a quei cadaveri senza nome che sono distesi nell'obitorio di Beacon Hills.

_ "Che facciamo?"  
"Infila un paio di cose nello zaino e lascia un biglietto a tuo padre per avvisarlo che dormi da Scott." _

Stiles annuisce senza dire una parola e si alza in piedi, recuperando un pantalone della tuta dall'armadio  
ed una maglietta pulita da uno dei cassetti che entrambi sapete che non indosserà perché Stiles  
ha preso l'abitudine di dormire con addosso le tue magliette _e a te piace respirare i vostri odori mischiati,  
per tutta una serie di ragioni che non sei pronto ad analizzare._

Il loft è parzialmente illuminato dalla luce che proviene dall'esterno dove il cielo è ancora blu e chiaro,  
ma Stiles va dritto verso la tua camera da letto dove le tende sono ancora chiuse ed il buio quasi  
completo gli impedisce di vedere così devi guidarlo con una mano sui fianchi perché non sbatta  
nei pochi mobili che riempiono lo spazio.  
Non tenti di fare luce perché sai che lui non vuole, sai che gli piace starsene disteso nel tuo letto  
di giorno facendo finta che sia notte _e immaginare per un po’ che il buio non stia nascondendo  
qualcosa di terribile perché non è reale._  
Lo guidi fino al letto e poi torni indietro per chiederti la porta alle spalle così che la poca luce  
proveniente dal salotto resti confinata al di fuori della stanza, e ti stendi accanto a lui in silenzio.  
Tu hai sempre fatto tesoro del silenzio, è confortevole ed aiuta a riflettere quando hai bisogno  
di mettere ordine nella tua testa, ma Stiles non sembra essere fatto per il silenzio.  
Ogni cosa in lui vibra di calda energia e quando è fermo o zitto per troppo tempo è come se quell'energia  
venisse repressa e lui non fosse tranquillo.  
C'è qualcosa di innaturale nella sua quiete e non ti piace, ma Stiles parla pochissimo nelle ultime settimane  
e talvolta tu ti senti in dovere di riempire quel silenzio sbagliato al suo posto perché lui non venga risucchiato dai brutti pensieri.  
 _A volte parli per intere ore, e quasi la gola ti fa male per lo sforzo e la mancanza di allenamento_ , ma  
Stiles ti osserva tranquillo e curioso _mentre racconti cose alle quali non pensavi da anni_ , ed il suo intero  
corpo si rilassa creando dolci onde al posto di angoli aguzzi e tu continui a parlare anche se lui chiude gli occhi  
e puoi sentire dal suo battito che sta dormendo.  
  
  
  
Stiles è disteso al di sopra delle lenzuola così com'era in camera sua, ad occhi chiusi anche se sai  
che è sveglio e lui sa che tu puoi sentire il battito del suo cuore e non c'è modo di fingere.  
Il buio nella stanza rende il suo respiro più forte e intenso e tu ne ascolti ogni piccolo cambiamento  
come un barometro per capire cosa stia pensando.  
Sei diventato un maestro a catalogare i suoi respiri, e non sai neanche da che parte iniziare a spiegare  
quanto questo sia intimo, e quanto questo riesca a scombussolare tutto quello che senti.  
E' una cosa naturale quando sei cresciuto in mezzo ad altri lupi, a volte si sente la necessità di lasciare  
libertà al lato meno umano, di lasciare da parte le parole superflue e ascoltare i battiti ed i respiri ed i rumori.  
Lo facevi con la tua famiglia e adesso lo fai con Stiles, e non hai nessuna idea del perché ti sembri così naturale.  
La verità è che non sei stato così vicino a qualcuno da molto tempo, ed anche allora era qualcuno col quale  
condividevi il sangue e la carne e questo ragazzino non è nessuno per te, eppure certe volte è così vicino  
che senti la necessità di fare un passo indietro, fisicamente ed emozionalmente parlando.  
Ti senti responsabile per lui come se il chaos che ha preso piede nella sua vita fosse tutto colpa tua anche se  
tecnicamente non è così che è andata, e a volte nel buio e nel silenzio ti immagini come sarebbe stata la sua vita  
se tu non fossi mai tornato a Beacon Hills.  
Te lo immagini ridere nel suo modo pieno di vita seduto alla mensa della scuola, preoccupato per i compiti in classe  
mentre beve quelle orribili bevande energetiche piene di zucchero che gli piacciono tanto anche se non dovrebbe  
avvicinarvisi, e non a ricercare il mostro della settimana, ti immagini notti insonni a parlare del college e non  
a correre per la sua vita e altre notti ancora, piene di sogni e prive di incubi.  
Ti immagini scene nelle quali il solo sangue a sporcargli la pelle sarebbe quello delle escoriazioni guadagnate giocando  
a lacrosse, e viaggi in macchina cantando insieme alla radio, divertenti e senza qualcuno che rischia di morire sul sedile del passeggero.  
A volte ti chiedi se tra tutti quelli che sono stati colpiti dagli eventi dell’ultimo anno Stiles non sia quello che ha perso di più,  
quello che ha perso un po’ del suo miglior amico ed un po’ della fiducia di suo padre, quello che ha perso un po’ della sua luce  
e forse tutta la sua innocenza, e quel pensiero ti disturba più di quanto tu riesca a processare.

  
Sei quasi troppo distratto da questi pensieri per realizzare che sta dicendo qualcosa,  
sussurrando appena nel buio e tu ti accorgi che si è voltato verso di te perché senti il suo respiro più vicino.

__

_ "Dimmi una bugia." _

__

È probabilmente la richiesta più triste che ti sia mai stata fatta, e dice qualcosa sullo stato delle vostre vite  
il fatto che una bugia sia quello che serve per eliminare anche solo per qualche secondo il sapore amaro della realtà dalla lingua.  
È stupido, perché tu sai che in nessun modo mentire serve a migliorare le cose, eppure ci sono state delle volte nelle quali  
avresti pagato perché qualcuno ti facesse indulgere in una bugia anche solo per cinque minuti, e se Stiles ha bisogno  
di quei cinque minuti adesso è esattamente quello che hai intenzione di dargli.  
Ti volti su un fianco mentre il rumore del tuo scivolare sulle lenzuola è l'unica cosa che riempia il silenzio della stanza,  
e rivolgi il viso verso di lui perché anche al buio sai che lui ti sta guardando.

_ "Ok. Allora.. la vita è incredibilmente semplice, i cattivi hanno corna e forconi così puoi riconoscerli immediatamente.  
 Il bene vince sempre, nessuno di quelli che amiamo ci lascia mai, e tutti vivono felici e contenti." _

Nell'oscurità puoi quasi sentire il suo sguardo affondare sul tuo viso come se avesse un peso reale,  
e per un attimo sei quasi preoccupato di aver detto la cosa sbagliata, di aver portato la sua mente in posti ancora più oscuri.

_ "Bugiardo." _

Ma Stiles sta sorridendo, lo sentiresti nell'aria anche se non potessi vederlo al buio, e per un momento sorridi anche tu.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando apri gli occhi è notte fonda, tutto intorno a te è completamente buio e l'unico rumore  
per chilometri è quello del vento che muove leggermente le foglie degli alberi ed il verso  
stereotipato delle civette nel bosco.  
Ti ci vuole un attimo per capire che il totale silenzio non è una buona cosa perché in casa  
non c'è nessun altro battito a parte il tuo, e tu hai stranamente freddo, il che è insolito perché  
la tua temperatura corporea è sempre elevata, i tuoi sensi sono confusi ed annebbiati,  
 _e tu pensi che è così che devono sentirsi gli umani quando vengono drogati._  
Ti trascini fuori dal letto a fatica per controllare l’appartamento anche se sai benissimo che Stiles  
non è lì, mentre cerchi di ignorare senza riuscirci la sensazione bruciante di sconfitta e fallimento  
che ha preso piede al centro del tuo stomaco.  
La porta è chiusa dall’interno e ancora una volta non hai nessuna idea di come Stiles possa essere uscito,  
ma mentre i tuoi sensi iniziano lentamente a funzionare alla normalità è chiaro senza ombra di dubbio  
che qualcosa di soprannaturale sta succedendo, e tu non sei riuscito a proteggerlo, ad evitare  
che qualcuno, qualcosa, lo costringesse a compiere qualcosa che non avrebbe mai fatto normalmente,  
 _un’altra di quelle cose che riempirà gli incubi per i quali devi calmarlo nel bel mezzo della notte._  
Ti infili di corsa i primi vestiti a portata di mano ed esci a cercarlo, anche se sai che non sentirai  
il suo odore e questo ti disorienta più di quanto tu possa spiegare.  
L’aria fredda aiuta a cancellare le ultime tracce di qualsiasi cosa ti abbia fatto addormentare contro  
la tua volontà, ed i rumori del bosco sono familiari e riconoscibili e ti sono utili per concentrarti su quanto non è familiare.  
  
  
  
  
Il sangue non ha mai avuto nessuno effetto su di te.  
Ne hai visto molto, tuo e di altre persone, alcuno versato per giuste ragioni, altro strappato via  
ad innocenti che non se lo meritavano, ma niente ti ha mai fatto effetto come quello che respiri  
su tutta la pelle di Stiles mentre lo trovi a vagare nel lato ovest del bosco, lontano da ogni strada o sentiero battuto.  
Per un lungo momento non riesci ad avvicinarti, quasi sconvolto dalla grazia con la quale si muove tra i rami e la terra  
come se fossero il suo habitat naturale, come sono un lupo potrebbe fare.  
Stiles non è aggraziato, neanche nei suoi giorni migliori quando non è pieno di caffeina ed adderal ed adrenalina,  
è scoordinato e si muove troppo veloce e gesticola ogni singola parola che dice.  
E’ quello a renderlo così umano, a riempirti il petto di calore ogni volta che lo guardi  
 _perché ti ricorda tante cose che non possiedi più,_ ti ricorda la sbadatezza del tuo fratello più piccolo  
e dei tuoi cugini, umani e pieni di vita, che si rialzavano ridendo e scuotendo leggermente la testa quando cadevano.  
Questo Stiles davanti ai tuoi occhi è qualcosa di diverso, la t-shirt bianca troppo grande per lui gli si è attaccata  
addosso come se il sangue avesse fatto da colla, eppure i lembi che scendono lunghi quasi ad arrivare alle sue gambe  
svolazzano col vento come in una scadente personificazione di un fantasma in un horror di serie B.  
Il suo respiro è calmo e rassicurante, come se stesse dormendo e tutto quello intorno a lui fosse soltanto un sogno,  
un frutto della sua immaginazione, ma il battito del suo cuore dice il contrario, frantico e disperato come se stesse  
cercando di liberarsi da quella trance, da quella foschia che lo imprigiona.  
Per un attimo speri quasi che non lo faccia, mentre cerchi di attraversare lo spazio che vi separa e che sembra  
più lungo e difficoltoso di quanto dovrebbe, come se qualcosa di invisibile cercasse di tenerti lontano da lui.  
Speri che non si svegli e non veda il sangue ancora fresco sulle sue mani, speri che non torni in sé, _non prima  
che tu l'abbia riportato a casa al sicuro e lavato via le tracce di quel peccato che non è il suo._  
Ma Stiles si riscuote non appena lo tocchi, gli occhi spalancati e sfocati ai margini come se stesse per perdere i sensi.  
Non dice una parola mentre te lo stringi addosso, niente più di un piccolo singhiozzo che vale più di mille parole  
per la disperazione di cui è impregnato.  
Il ritorno a casa non lo ricordi neanche, non ricordi il suo peso mentre lo portavi via, né il percorso che hai fatto  
per raggiungere il tuo loft, e non riesci neanche a preoccuparti che qualcuno ti abbia visto portare in giro  
il semi-incosciente figlio dello sceriffo ricoperto di sangue.  
Lo porti nella tua camera perché hai bisogno di assicurarti che stia bene, che il sangue sul suo corpo  
sia soltanto quello di qualcun altro, per quanto irrazionale possa sembrare.  
Ma Stiles scuote la testa e ti chiede di portarlo in bagno, ed è la prima frase che dice in troppo tempo,  
eppure quasi preferiresti che non avesse parlato perché nella sua voce c'è un inflessione che non hai mai sentito prima.  
Sei titubante nel lasciarlo da solo quando te lo chiede, e la tua testa corre in automatico a catalogare tutto quello  
che nel bagno possa essere usato per farsi del male, ma qualcosa nel tuo istinto ti dice che non è quella la ragione  
per cui ha chiesto un momento da solo quindi fai come ti chiede, chiudendoti la porta alle spalle ma senza mai smettere  
di ascoltare i rumori provenienti dalla stanza per cogliere eventuali cambiamenti.  
  
  
  
  
Quando torni per portargli dei vestiti puliti da indossare Stiles è nudo davanti allo specchio.  
Il sangue è gocciolato e si è rappreso sul suo corpo lasciando strani pattern di differenti  
gradazioni di rosso, _come uno di quei graffiti scritti col sangue sulle pareti delle caverne,  
visibili solo se illuminati direttamente dalla luce del fuoco._  
Lui è in piedi e guarda il suo corpo nel riflesso come se fosse qualcosa di nuovo e inaspettato,  
come se non gli appartenesse, e tu non riesci a fare nient'altro se non guardarlo per un lunghissimo  
momento, bellissimo e terrificante sotto la luce quasi accecante del neon.  
I suoi occhi sondano la figura davanti a sé come se cercasse di trovare un messaggio nascosto  
in quelle macchie tutte sbagliate sulla sua pelle, e tu non vuoi che lui si veda così, che si ricordi in questo modo.  
Così prendi una spugna inumidita d'acqua e ti posizioni dietro di lui passandola delicatamente in movimenti circolari dappertutto.  
Puoi sentire il calore che emana anche attraverso i tuoi vestiti, ed il lavandino diventa rossastro ogni volta  
che sciacqui la spugna per ripulirla, ma Stiles non lo nota neanche, gli occhi fissi sul vostro riflesso.  
Guardi anche tu per un attimo, _e le tue mani sembrano quasi troppo grandi sul suo corpo._  
Non ti fermi finché non è pulito del tutto e lui non ha smesso di tremare.

Fuori albeggia ormai, puoi sentire gli animali del bosco iniziare a muoversi mentre il sole sorge.  
Il loft al contrario è completamente buio, e tu guardi la sua figura nell'ombra mentre si infila  
i vestiti in silenzio e tu pensi che vorresti solo portarlo alla luce perché è lì che lui appartiene, perché io buio non è il suo posto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Al terzo corpo spuntato fuori dal nulla Beacon Hills è nel chaos più totale, ogni tipo di teoria  
sta circolando tra i cittadini e non c'è nessun animale selvaggio da incolpare questa volta.  
Ogni agente di polizia sta facendo doppi turni ed il coprifuoco ha svuotato quasi del tutto le strade, fatta eccezione per le pattuglie.  
Stiles non è con te stasera, lo sceriffo ha voluto che lui passasse la notte con i McCall mentre lui è al lavoro  
per ragioni di sicurezza, e tu non riesci a cancellare l'espressione spenta e impregnata di senso di colpa  
che Stiles ha mentre lo dice, distogliendo gli occhi dal tuo viso _perché l'ironia della situazione fa male e lui non riesce a guardarti._  
Non ti piace stare lontano da lui, e sei arrivato al punto di chiederti se tutta quella vicinanza sia un bene per te più di quanto lo sia per lui.  
In qualche modo dopo appena poche settimane è difficile per te riadattarti al fatto che lui non ci sia, e quasi devi sforzarti  
per ricordare quello che facessi prima, nelle serate dove lui non c'era ancora.  
Il silenzio non è una novità per sé, Stiles parla a malapena negli ultimi tempi e la quiete è familiare per te, eppure questa quiete non lo è.  
Di solito il battito del suo cuore è abbastanza da riempire il silenzio e certe volte è l'unica cosa sulla quale ti focalizzi  
e ti sembra che tu non possa sentire altro.  
Rinunci a trovare un'occupazione per la serata molto presto, il televisore ancora acceso sulla lista dei programmi che hai registrato  
per Stiles e che non vuoi vedere senza di lui.  
È stupido, lo sai bene, perché le volte nelle quali siete seduti sul tuo divano insieme le immagini scorrono sullo schermo ma Stiles  
è da qualche altra parte, perso in quei pensieri che gli fanno male e che vorresti poter portare al posto suo.  
La serata è lenta e completamente priva di avvenimenti, e non ci vuole molto prima che tu finisca a letto con un libro  
che non leggerai perché nell'arco di pochi minuti stai dormendo.

  
  
Sono le due del mattino quando senti bussare alla tua porta, e ti ci vuole qualche attimo per realizzare  
che il rumore ritmico che senti non è parte di quello che stai sognando ma appartiene alla realtà.  
Sai che è Stiles prima ancora di esserti completamente svegliato perché ne riconosci l'odore ed il suo modo  
caratteristico di bussare.  
E tu pensi a quanto è incredibile che perfino il suo più insignificante gesto esprima qualcosa di lui, di quello che sente.  
Sei capace di riconoscere il suo umore dal modo nel quale le sue nocche collidono con l'acciaio, scattose e veloci  
se è spaventato, più lente come se scivolassero solo ad accarezzare la porta quando è stanco o particolarmente  
assente e perso nei suoi pensieri.  
 _C'è qualcosa di profondamente vulnerabile all'ossessione nel fatto di possedere sensi così acutizzati,_  
lo hai sempre saputo questo, solo non avresti mai pensato che proprio Stiles tra tutti sarebbe stato il centro unico di tutta la tua attenzione.  
Per un momento ti chiedi quanto sia salutare il fatto di non riuscire a focalizzarti su nient'altro che lui quando ti è intorno.  
Sai che è un istinto dovuto a quello che sei, prestare attenzione ai membri più deboli del branco, _ascoltare, proteggere_ ;  
ma lui non è parte di quella dimezzata e disfunzionale imitazione di branco che hai al momento, e la tua completa  
e totale attenzione per lui non è sicura per te così come non lo è per Stiles, _eppure mentre ti liberi dalle lenzuola e ti alzi  
per aprire la porta il bum bum del suo cuore è l'unica cosa che senti._

   
  
 

Stiles odora di Scott e di cucina cinese take-away anche se giureresti che non ha mangiato niente.  
Indossa dei pantaloni della tuta blu scuro ed una maglietta dello stesso colore che ha visto giorni migliori.  
Controluce puoi vedere piccoli forellini dispersi sul tessuto dai troppi lavaggi, ed il colore sbiadito ai bordi  
della t-shirt che ti ricorda le prime luci dell'alba quando il cielo inizia a schiarire dietro gli alberi e sta facendo giorno.  
I suoi capelli vanno in tutte le direzioni ed è chiaro che è stato disteso a letto ad un certo punto, ma puoi  
anche dire che non ha chiuso occhio dall'aria stanca che sembra un accessorio permanente dei suoi lineamenti ormai.  
Lo lasci entrare senza dire una parola, ed altrettanto silenziosamente lo segui fino alla tua stanza e lo osservi infilarsi  
a letto, _nel tuo lato del letto ancora una volta_ , e lo raggiungi.

_ "Pensavo dormissi da Scott."  
"Era quello il piano."  
"Non dovresti andare in giro a quest'ora."  
"Perché? Non è che ci sia nessun pericolo, l'unica cosa pericolosa là fuori sono io."  
"Stiles.."  
"Mio padre è seduto in una macchina di pattuglia come non succedeva da anni, cercando  
 di prendere qualsiasi cosa stia uccidendo quella povera gente senza sapere di averlo sotto il suo stesso tetto."  
"Non parlare così."  
"È la verità."  
"Aggiusteremo tutto."  
"Tu non puoi aggiustarmi, esattamente come io non posso aggiustare te." _

Ci hai pensato prima di allora, mentre te ne stavi disteso a letto ad occhi aperti  
e Stiles dormiva accanto a te, teso e impaurito perfino nel sonno.  
Hai pensato a come avresti potuto aggiustare le cose per lui se non sei in grado  
neanche di rimettere insieme i pezzi della tua vita.  
Ti sei domandato se davvero fosse di una qualsiasi utilità questa tua falsa crociata  
per salvarlo, quando in realtà tutto quello che fai è guardarlo sbucare dal nulla nel mezzo  
della notte ricoperto di sangue e con sempre meno gioia negli occhi.  
Ti fa male pensarci, ripensare al ragazzino sarcastico eppure innocente che hai incontrato nel bosco,  
al ragazzino che fingeva di ululare alla luna prima di scoprire che i mostri delle storie per bambini fossero reali.  
  
  
 _"Forse no, ma non vado da nessuna parte in ogni caso."_

Ed è come se Stiles abbia preso a respirare con più facilità, _e tu sai che ti stava dando una via d'uscita_ ,  
la possibilità di tirartene fuori nonostante stare da solo lo terrorizzi più di ogni altra cosa, _e tu non hai bisogno  
di ascoltare la sua voce per sapere che sta dicendo grazie quando afferra la tua mano sotto le lenzuola._

   
  
 

Quando riapri gli occhi la stanza è ancora completamente buia ed il posto accanto al tuo è vuoto.  
Per un lungo momento hai la sensazione che ogni singolo muscolo del tuo corpo si sia teso,  
già pronto alle implicazioni del peggior scenario possibile, finché i tuoi sensi ancora annebbiati  
dal sonno non entrano in azione e realizzi che l'acqua della doccia sta scorrendo.  
Adesso che il panico è passato ti ci vuole un'istante a recuperare il battito del cuore di Stiles  
nel relativo silenzio del loft, _e oramai non fai neanche più caso al fatto che le tue dita tamburellano  
sulle lenzuola con quello stesso ritmo._  
È quasi rilassante, il suo cuore batte lento e per una volta costante come se l'acqua stesse  
lavando via un po’ delle ultime settimane.  
Se solo fosse così semplice.  
  
 

Quando rientra in camera i tuoi occhi sono fissi sulla porta dove lui è poggiato.  
Ha indossato una tua maglietta sopra ai suoi pantaloni troppo larghi perché è dimagrito.  
Per un momento pensi al ragazzino del bosco, al sorriso stampato sul suo viso ancora tondo  
ai bordi come se non fosse del tutto fuori dall'essere un bambino, al leggero rossore sulle sue  
guance che scendeva giù fino al suo collo, dello stesso colore delle gomme alla fragola nella  
sua tasca di cui avevi sentito l'odore metri e metri prima.  
 _Pensi che era bello allora con quel visetto da bambino_ , di quella bellezza quasi del tutto innocente  
che hanno solo le cose pulite, quella che ti fa venire voglia di fare qualcosa di stupido solo per vederlo ridere.  
 _Ed è ancora più bello adesso_ , ora che l'infanzia sta lentamente svanendo dai suoi lineamenti rendendoli più fini  
e definiti, ora che ha quella bellezza straordinaria che solo le cose finite in pezzi e ricostruite possono avere.  
Stiles cammina lento ed in completo silenzio fino al letto e tu non riesci ad evitare di seguire con gli occhi  
le goccioline d'acqua che ricadono sul suo collo dai capelli ancora umidi che sono cresciuti senza che tu  
te ne accorgessi, e non ci provi neanche a fermare le parole prima che escano dalla tua bocca.

__

_ "Sei stupidamente bello." _

Stiles ti guarda incredulo come se fossi pazzo, come se non potesse credere a quello  
che vedi in lui, ma sale lo stesso sul letto e si inginocchia sul materasso poco distante da te.  
E tu non sapresti dire chi dei due si è mosso prima _ma quando finalmente la tua bocca si scontra con la sua è un sollievo._  
Come quando finalmente puoi fermarti a riprendere fiato dopo aver corso per troppo tempo, come una sorsata  
d'acqua fresca quando la tua gola è secca da ore.  
Stiles ha il sapore del tuo collutorio alla menta e l'odore del tuo bagnoschiuma che diventa più forte  
ad  ogni millimetro che viene annullato tra di voi, e tu gli prendi il viso tra le mani e respiri a fondo  
prima distenderti e portarlo sopra di te.  
Per un attimo pensi che tu non sai niente di lui, non sai se abbia mai baciato qualcuno o se qualcuno  
l'abbia mai toccato, assaporato, ma non ha poi tanta importanza adesso.

Perché questo Stiles è diverso dalla persona che era appena qualche settimana fa, tu l'hai visto  
trasformarsi sotto i tuoi occhi e faresti qualsiasi cosa perché quel ragazzino insolente potesse tornare,  
ma non si può e il risultato di tutto quello che è successo - _questo nuovo Stiles_ \- in qualche modo appartiene solo a te.  
Fa paura, ad essere onesti, _pensare di poter avere di nuovo qualcosa di tuo._

  
  


È un attimo prima che tutto diventi solo febbre.  
Stiles è intenso ai limiti del violento, la sua mano sinistra stringe forte i tuoi capelli mentre  
il bacio si approfondisce, e quella destra sta già lavorando sui tuoi vestiti, tirando e strappando le cose  
che trova sul suo cammino e che sono d'intralcio.  
I suoi denti mordono e le sue unghia graffiano quando finalmente la tua maglietta non è più un problema  
e tu sai che ti sta provocando.  
Sai la reazione che si aspetta da te perché questo nuovo Stiles è stranamente più trasparente di quello passato,  
 _quasi scarnificato nella sua semplicità, tutto veloci battiti cardiaci e imperativi ed esigenti bisogni._  
Ma tu non puoi dargli quello che vuole così ti allontani, non abbastanza da mettere una reale distanza tra voi  
ma quanto basta perché lui sposti la sua attenzione completamente sul tuo viso.

   
 

_ "Lo so quello che stai facendo. Non così."  
"Di che stai parlando?"  
"Tu vuoi che io ti faccia male, vuoi punirti e vuoi che sia io a farlo. Non è quello che ti sto offrendo."  
"E cosa mi stai offrendo?"  
"Quello che meriti." _

Quando lo baci ancora c'è molta meno convinzione nelle sue azioni, Stiles è quieto e silenzioso  
e si ritrae per quello che può quando sali ad accarezzargli una guancia con le dita.  
Tu lo sai che cosa si provi _quando ti sei ripetuto così tanto nella testa che non meriti niente  
di buono che alla fine te ne sei convinto da solo. _  
Sai che Stiles si sente sporco e sbagliato e cattivo ed è ironico come finché non è arrivato  
lui tu usassi i medesimi aggettivi quando pensavi al sesso.  
Ti succede ancora di tanto in tanto, quando qualcuno si mostra interessato a te e tu riesci  
solo a pensare che irrimediabilmente useranno il sesso per ottenere da te quello che vogliono.  
 _Sporco, sbagliato, cattivo._  
Non sono parole che Stiles dovrebbe associare alla prima volta che fa sesso, né a nessun altra volta.  
Lo sposti da te ed inverti le vostre posizioni in modo che la sua schiena sia poggiata sul materasso  
e gli togli delicatamente i vestiti di dosso finché non è completamente nudo.

  
  
  
Ti prendi qualche secondo per guardarlo, per assorbire ogni linea del suo corpo, ogni piccolo  
rossore che gli appare sulla pelle quando le tue dita vi premono sopra e che poi svanisce velocemente  
sotto ai tuoi occhi come una piccola magia.  
Ti prendi qualche secondo per osservare lo sguardo vulnerabile nei suoi occhi prima che lui li chiuda  
lasciando solo le sue ciglia lunghe a creare ombreggiature sulle sue guance.  
Stiles è in quella fase intermedia nella quale ogni parte di lui è ancora in potenza, pronta a sbocciare  
da un momento all'altro per lasciare uscire lo straordinario adulto che diventerà ma che ancora non è.  
E per un lungo momento vorresti tenerlo lì per sempre, in quello spazio confuso nel mezzo dove è ancora  
tutto intenso, dove le emozioni sono più forti e le decisioni meno definitive, in quello spazio nel quale  
va ancora bene ridere senza motivo e cantare ad alta voce e correre sotto la pioggia senza aver portato con sé un ombrello.  
In quello spazio nel quale le cose cambiano così velocemente _che questa potrebbe essere la tua unica occasione  
di fare l'amore con questo Stiles, perché domani sarà uno Stiles differente._

I suoi occhi restano chiusi mentre rimuovi anche i tuoi vestiti, ma si riaprono non appena  
le tue mani sono nuovamente su di lui.  
È solo un istante, un breve istante nel quale tu sei sicuro lui possa leggere tutta la tua devozione,  
tutti quei bizzarri sentimenti spuntati dal nulla che non esistevano qualche settimana fa,  
e poi le sue palpebre sono ancora una volta chiuse in un gesto che dice chiaramente che non  
crede di meritare il modo in cui lo stai guardando.  
Eppure Stiles è una delle poche, pochissime persone che hai incontrato nella tua vita la cui intera  
essenza è speculare, straordinariamente bella fuori esattamente come lo è all'interno, non importa  
quante macchie abbiano sporcato le sue mani.  
 _Per un attimo pensi che dovresti essere tu, tu quello a volersi nascondere, tu quello a doversi vergognare,  
tu che porti una colpa sulle spalle dettata solo dalla tua stupidità mentre la sua è estranea e non gli appartiene._

   
 

Toccare Stiles è come pizzicare le corde di un violino, lo fai con cura ed attenzione ed ogni diverso  
movimento elicita un suono differente, un differente respiro.  
E tu chiudi gli occhi e lasci che siano solo i suoi suoni a guidarti mentre le tue dita scivolano  
sulla sua pelle raccogliendo nella loro corsa piccole goccioline di sudore.  
Solo suoni senza parole perché nessuno dei due sembra avere la capacità di parlare a questo punto,  
o forse è solo che non c'è niente che dobbiate dirvi, niente che non si possa dire anche solo coi vostri  
corpi che si muovono l'uno contro l'altro.

  
 

Stiles resta silenzioso mentre lo prepari alla tua intrusione, e tu ascolti il modo in cui il suo respiro  
si blocca di tanto in tanto ed osservi il modo nel quale il suo corpo si apre lentamente per accoglierti.  
I suoi occhi sono su di te tutto il tempo, senti il suo sguardo pesare sul tuo capo e sai che sta osservando  
il tuo viso e non il movimento delle tue mani.  
Quando finalmente è pronto alzi la testa ad incontrare il suo sguardo e c’è così tanto dentro, così tante cose  
che non ha nessun bisogno di dirti perché già le sai, e tu resisti alla tentazione di dire ad alta voce tutte  
le cose che sei sicuro anche lui possa leggere sulla tua faccia.  
 _Vorresti dirgli che ti sei innamorato di lui e non hai idea di quando sia successo_ , che quello che provi  
è così forte che ti sembra che tu non abbia mai provato niente di niente fino a questo momento.  
Vorresti dirgli che forse era inevitabile, inevitabile che ad un certo punto la vita tentasse di distruggerlo,  
 _ed inevitabile che due persone in pezzi allo stesso modo gravitassero l’una verso l’altra, l’una dentro l’altra._  
Vorresti dirgli che ti senti in colpa perché delle volte nei tuoi più oscuri momenti di onestà quasi non lo rimpiangi  
il ragazzino di una volta, perché quello era qualcosa che non ti saresti mai sognato di contaminare  
 _mentre quello di adesso puoi averlo, e lo vuoi così tanto che ti fa stare male._  
Vorresti dirgli ognuna di queste cose ma non lo fai, invece ti avvicini e ti chini a baciarlo in silenzio mentre entri dentro di lui.

Ti muovi lentamente, così lentamente che quasi è una tortura ma non vuoi che lui si perda niente, ed ad ogni movimento  
esci quasi completamente dal suo corpo per poi rientrarvi con la stessa lentezza, ed ogni volta è come se qualcosa  
ti esplodesse al centro del corpo e poi si propagasse verso l’esterno, verso le tue gambe che ti sostengono e le tue mani  
che lo stringono e stai tremando come se il tuo intero corpo dovesse andare in pezzi, e lo stesso vale per Stiles.  
E’ strano come tu ti senta completamente estraniato dall’esterno, strano e pericoloso per qualcuno come te abituato  
a stare sempre in allerta ma non importa, perché tutto quello che conta è lo stupendo ragazzino tra le tue dita, il modo  
nel quale il suo corpo si muove con la stessa lentezza per assecondare le tue spinte, il modo nel quale le sue mani sono  
allacciate dietro la tua schiena e puoi sentire le sue unghia nella pelle.  
E’ come un lunghissimo crescendo, qualcosa che sale mano a mano sempre più intensa, sempre più forte finché non senti  
Stiles irrigidirsi contro di te, e stringerti più forte, tirarti più a fondo dentro di lui mentre il suo orgasmo lo scuote.  
E tu lo segui, incapace di produrre anche il minimo suono e tremando così tanto che puoi quasi sentire i muscoli indolenzirsi  
e bruciare per lo sforzo.  
Sei quasi riluttante a liberarlo dal tuo peso ed uscire da lui, come se fosse sbagliato in qualche modo, come se quello fosse  
esattamente il posto dove devi stare, _sepolto a fondo negli anfratti del suo corpo e nelle pieghe della sua vita,  
perché è lì che tu appartieni adesso._

  
Quando finalmente ti sposti è solo per stenderti accanto a lui, e per un attimo chiudi gli occhi ed ascolti  
il silenzio della stanza interrotto solo dal suo riprendere fiato, mentre ancora una volta tutti i rumori esterni  
si concentrano in un solo suono prodotto da Stiles.  
Il sudore si sta rapidamente asciugando sulla tua pelle lasciandoti vagamente appiccicoso e sai che la tua  
temperatura è sempre elevata quindi non lo senti, ma Stiles potrebbe iniziare a sentire freddo adesso così  
recuperi il lenzuolo scivolato ai piedi del letto e lo copri anche se lui non ha detto una parola.  
Puoi sentito immediatamente quando il ritmo del suo cuore cambia, diventando stabile e sicuro, concentrato.  
 _L'hai sentito succedere in passato_ , un attimo prima che Stiles si lanciasse nella piscina per portarti in superficie,  
un attimo prima che ti  lasciasse andare per recuperare il suo telefono.  
Succede quando Stiles è arrivato ad un punto ed ha preso una decisione, e tu aspetti in silenzio che sia pronto  
a dirtela, _ma niente di quello che stai dibattendo nella tua testa avrebbe mai potuto preparati alle sue parole._

__

_ "Devi uccidermi." _

Per un lungo momento non puoi fare altro che restare immobile e muto, e sei sicuro che il freddo  
che senti in questo momento non ha niente a che fare con la temperatura dell'ambiente intorno a te,  
o con la finestra leggermente aperta a far entrare all'interno in po' della fresca aria della notte.

  
Ci sono delle cose nella vita, dei momenti cardini che cancellano tutto quello che fino ad allora  
credevi di sapere trasformandoti in qualcos'altro.  
 _Perdere la tua famiglia è stato il tuo momento cardine, quello che ti ha scomposto e riassemblato  
in maniera differente_ , probabilmente in maniera sbagliata.  
Da quel momento in poi il concetto di morte ha smesso di essere qualcosa da temere _ed è divenuto  
come il ticchettio di un orologio che conta i minuti prima che un'altra persona che ami ti venga portata via_ ,  
crudele nella sua inevitabilità e nella sua precisione.  
La morte non ti tocca piú come prima perché non ti è rimasto molto da perdere, e perché è così che vanno le cose.  
Eppure questo è diverso, le parole di Stiles e la clinica risolutezza nel suo tono sono sbagliate in un modo che  
ti paralizza sul posto e ti impedisce di pensare coerentemente per un istante.  
  
È una semplice lista di pro e contro quella che è appena avvenuta nella sua testa, una di quelle liste che Stiles  
è solito buttare giù nel retro dei suoi quaderni di scuola senza che nessuno lo sappia, perché lui non è impulsivo  
come tutti sono abituati a credere.  
Ha considerato i fatti e le conseguenze ed ha estrapolato la più razionale soluzione possibile, e tu hai quasi l'impressione  
di poter sentire il tuo stesso sangue gelarsi nelle vene come l'acqua dei piccoli laghetti di Central Park alla prima nevicata  
dell'anno, quelli che eri solito visitare quando vivevi a New York.

_ "Lo sai anche tu che è la cosa giusta da fare, delle persone stanno morendo.. per colpa mia."  
"Io non uccido le persone."  
"Eri pronto ad uccidere Lydia quando pensavi che fosse lei il kanima, e lo stesso vale per Jackson.  
 Perché questo dovrebbe essere diverso?"  
"Come puoi farmi una domanda del genere dopo quello che è appena successo?"  
"Quindi mi merito di morire meno degli altri perché abbiamo fatto sesso?"  
"Ti prego Stiles sta zitto.. non parlare."  
"Ma è così."  
"No, non è così."  
"E allora come sarebbe?"  
"Lo sai, io ho passato gli ultimi sei anni della mia vita facendo di tutto per non far entrare le persone,  
 per non farle avvicinare troppo, e pensavo di aver fatto un buon lavoro finché non sei arrivato tu e sei entrato  
 nella mia casa e nel mio letto e nella mia vita e io non so neanche come tu abbia fatto ma sei qui e.. e non puoi  
 chiedermi una cosa del genere. Non puoi." _

E non ti importa se la tua voce si spezza leggermente mentre stai parlando, neanche ci fai caso,  
perché per la prima volta da settimane il battito del cuore di Stiles non è il suono che riempie le tue stanze  
perché tu non puoi sentire nient'altro che il tuo.  
Hai quasi paura di toccarlo, paura che un qualsiasi movimento possa improvvisamente innescare qualcosa di terribile,  
e dentro di te pensi che Stiles è al sicuro, che finché entrambi restate esattamente dove siete, esattamente come siete,  
c’è ancora una speranza.  
E Stiles non si muove, come trascinato in silenzio dalla stessa speranza irreale, _e chiude una mano intorno al tuo polso  
e stringe, forte._  
  
Ma non puoi tenerlo nel tuo letto per sempre, per quanto tu lo voglia e per quanto sarebbe  
tutto più facile se potessi, e prima che tu possa anche solo iniziare a tenere il conto del giorni è di nuovo domenica.

  
  
  
  
Hai iniziato ad odiare le serate nelle quali Stiles è costretto a passare la notte a casa, perché non sei  
abbastanza vicino ed il suo cuore lavora in maniera furiosa ogni volta che suo padre gli rivolge la parola,  
l’odore di colpa e odio per sé stesso così forte che ti riempie le narici anche se non sei all’interno della casa.  
Sei seduto sulla piccola tettoia appena fuori la finestra della sua camera , abbastanza distante perché lui  
non se ne accorga ma abbastanza vicino da poter entrare subito se succedesse qualcosa.  
Solitamente non siedi lì, ma sul tetto della casa perché la sua finestra affaccia sulla strada principale e potresti  
essere visto, ma stanotte lo sceriffo dorme profondamente ed è troppo tardi perché qualcuno passi per strada,  
e Stiles non è tranquillo e tu vuoi essere più vicino.  
Stai ascoltando il rumore delle lenzuola che si muovono mentre si rigira nel letto e non sei sicuro se sia sveglio  
o stia solo avendo un sonno agitato, perché il suo respiro ogni tanto cambia di ritmo, ma capisci che non sta  
dormendo quando senti i suoi passi sul pavimento, così leggeri che a malapena si sentono perché è a piedi nudi.  
 _Per un attimo hai paura che il momento sia adesso_ , che stia uscendo per andare in qualche posto del bosco  
dove non riesci a rintracciarlo per qualche strana ragione, che qualsiasi cosa lo controlli lo stia chiamando a sé  
per fargli fare ancora del male, per aggiungere peso alla colpa che lo sta già schiacciando, _per portarlo via da te  
mentre tu non sei ancora pronto._  
Ma dopo qualche secondo senti la finestra aprirsi e guardi Stiles salire sul davanzale e scendere sulla tettoia  
dove sei seduto, e non sai come faceva a sapere che tu fossi lì ma ti rivolge un mezzo sorriso stanco e tu  
ti alzi in piedi e gli porgi la mano per essere sicuro che non rotoli giù, e poi entrambi vi sedete nuovamente.  
Restate in silenzio per qualche minuto, gli occhi di Stiles fissi sulla strada vuota, e tu vorresti essere in grado  
di dire una qualsiasi cosa che possa farlo sentire meglio ma non lo sei, così gli stringi semplicemente le dita  
tra le tue per un momento mentre lui si gira a guardarti.  
 _  
  
“Perché sei qui?"  
"Sono esattamente dove dovrei essere."  
"Perché?"  
_  
  
Sembra una domanda semplice all’apparenza, sei lì perché non vuoi che lui stia da solo anche se quello che sta  
per succedere tu non sei in grado di evitarlo, sei lì perché le persone sembrano vivere nell’ignoranza ma in realtà  
l’oscurità è soltanto un respiro più in là, grandi mani pronte ad afferrarti, e grandi fauci pronte ad inghiottirti.  
Sei lì perché le notti sono la parte più dura, quando tutto dorme e non c’è niente che possa distrarre la tua  
mente dal senso di colpa che ti porti dentro, da quel dolore costante di sottofondo che proviene da tragedie senza senso.  
E sei lì anche per te stesso, perché hai disperatamente bisogno di salvare qualcuno, devi salvare almeno lui dato  
che non sei riuscito a salvare la tua famiglia, o tua sorella, o Peter da sé stesso.  
Devi eliminare anche solo per poche ore il rumore angosciante di un’altra vita spezzata.  
Hai bisogno di salvare almeno lui perché senti che per te non esiste salvezza. _  
  
"Non so più chi.. che cosa sono.."  
"Lo so io, lo so per entrambi."  
  
  
_ E tu lo sai per davvero,  
Non ci sono le parole per spiegarlo, per dirgli che in un modo o nell’altro tu metterai a posto questa  
situazione, dovesse essere l’ultima cosa che fai con la tua vita.  
Hai bisogno di crederlo.  
Non ci sono le parole così lo baci, delicatamente per paura di spaventarlo, e lui chiude gli occhi nel bacio e schiude la bocca.  
Stiles ha il sapore di dentifricio alla menta e bevande energetiche, e tu gli infili le mani tra i capelli e lo trascini più vicino.  
L'aria è fredda sul tetto, almeno lo è per lui, così lasci che ti infili le braccia sotto la giacca di pelle e ti circondi la vita,  
e nessuno dei due si muove anche dopo che il bacio è terminato.  
  
  
  
  
Quando finalmente hai il coraggio di staccarti da lui e convincerlo a mettersi a letto non ci vuole più  
di qualche secondo prima che Stiles sia profondamente addormentato, e tu ti ripeti nella testa che  
questa domenica sarà diversa anche se non c'è niente che tu possa fare per evitare che le cose  
si ripetano ancora una volta come la settimana precedente, e quelle prima ancora.  
Qualcosa è decisamente differente, lo realizzi quando sei ancora completamente sveglio e completamente  
in te nel momento in cui Stiles apre nuovamente gli occhi.  
Sei all'interno della camera nell'istante stesso nel quale lui lascia scivolare le lenzuola ai piedi del suo letto  
e si alza in piedi, gli occhi aperti e fissi davanti a sé come focalizzati su qualcosa che tu non puoi vedere,  
la postura del corpo rigida e quasi innaturale che non fa parte dei suoi movimenti abituali.  
Chiamare il suo nome non ha nessun effetto su di lui esattamente come ti eri aspettato, ma questo non  
ti rende meno nervoso o frustrato quando la sua risposta non arriva, e tu desideri solo toccarlo.  
Per un attimo pensi che devi soltanto fermarlo, che se tu te lo stringessi addosso e lo tenessi stretto  
finché il sole non sorge tutto andrebbe per il meglio.  
Ma se la vita ti ha insegnato anche una lezione soltanto è che le cose non sono mai così semplici, non  
ci sono scelte semplici e semplici soluzioni ed in quei rari casi nei quali esistono, scegliere la strada più breve  
difficilmente elimina il problema in maniera definitiva.  
E se agire di impulso e occuparsi di limitare i danni è quello in cui sei un assoluto esperto, una soluzione  
temporanea non è quello che vuoi per Stiles, non è quello che si merita.  
E sai anche che se questa volta sei sveglio e vigile dev'esserci una ragione che non conosci, qualcuno ha voluto così.  
Il tuo istinto ti informa prontamente che con molta probabilità ti stai incamminando verso una trappola, ma in nessun  
modo riesci a costringerti a dare importanza a questa informazione.  
Così lasci che Stiles scavalchi la finestra e salti giù con una agilità che poco ha a che fare coi suoi movimenti solitamente  
un po' maldestri e lo segui mentre si incammina per strada, gli occhi fissi davanti a sé come se non avesse bisogno  
di guardare la strada, come se fosse guidato da una sorta di pilota automatico.  
  
  
L'aria sembra strana e differente mentre ti guardi intorno non appena i vostri passi lasciano  
le stradine cittadine per addentrarsi nel bosco, come il sentore sbagliato che si alza dall'erba  
in seguito alle piogge acide, come se qualsiasi cosa ci sia nell'aria stesse soffocando i veri odori  
della natura, sostituendoli con qualcosa che non riesci a riconoscere.  
Quando riporti gli occhi su Stiles lui è più lontano, come se avesse acquistato un vantaggio  
sul tuo passo anche se tu non hai rallentato e non ti sei fermato.  
Ed ogni volta che tenti di raggiungerlo è come se la distanza tra voi si allungasse invece di diminuire,  
ed è assurdo perché lui non può essere più veloce di te, eppure qualche minuto dopo non riesci più  
a vederlo tra le foglie scure e gli alberi che sembrano stranamente sinistri stanotte.  
Imprechi ad alta voce e chiudi gli occhi per concentrarti.

  
  
L'odore di Stiles è ancora a malapena riconoscibile nell'aria, diluito e soppresso da quel sentore nuovo  
che non appartiene a quei boschi, ma puoi ancora sentirlo scivolare trasparente sui tronchi e nella terra,  
mai fermo in un posto solo come se Stiles avesse zigzagato per tutti i sentieri impedendoti di localizzare un percorso preciso.  
Lo cerchi, e non sai neanche tu quanto a lungo ed in quanti posti, e poi improvvisamente il suo odore è di nuovo intenso,  
quasi compatto e stabile come se qualcuno avesse spruzzato un deodorante dritto davanti al tuo viso, e tu segui,  
 _e non ti sei neanche accorto che stai correndo._  
Quando finalmente lo trovi è tardi, troppo tardi, _e tu per un attimo ti chiedi come sia possibile che tu non sia mai in tempo,  
sempre un minuto in ritardo._  
Troppo tardi quando il fuoco si era già spento sulle macerie della tua famiglia, troppo tardi quando la vita aveva già lasciato  
il corpo di tua sorella, troppo tardi quando la pazzia e la vendetta avevano già reso lo zio che amavi un mostro senza redenzione.  
E ti stai sforzando, davvero, ma non riesci a spostare il tuo sguardo dal nuovo cadavere adagiato come se dormisse sul letto di foglie  
del bosco, come una grottesca imitazione di un burattino a cui sono stati tagliati i fili e strappato il cuore.  
Non riesci a spostare il tuo sguardo per fissarlo su Stiles, così ti limiti a concentrare la tua attenzione sulla creatura davanti a te.  
  
  
  
La creatura, qualsiasi cosa sia, indossa semplicemente l’immagine di una normale donna dagli occhi grigi ed i lunghi capelli corvini,  
quasi somiglia a tua sorella nella penombra della luna, e tu pensi che ci sia una certa dose di ironia in questa constatazione.  
Ma tu puoi vedere attraverso il travestimento il mostro che si nasconde al di sotto, le pupille completamente dipinte di nero  
ed il corpo devastato di qualcosa che una volta era umano ma che adesso è qualcos'altro.   
Adesso riconosci l'odore che impregna il bosco, quello che non eri stato capace di riconoscere fino ad allora.  
È ozono, un odore simile a quello che c'è nell'aria poco prima di un grande temporale ma più innaturale, e tu non puoi fare a meno  
di darti dello stupido per non averlo capito prima, _per non aver ricordato le parole di tuo padre quando da bambino ti insegnava  
a riconoscere gli odori e ti diceva che l'odore di ozono porta sempre con sé qualche brutta sorpresa._

  
  
  
La creatura è in piedi a poca distanza da Stiles, ed i suoi occhi si stagliano su di lui quasi con orgoglio  
e un pizzico di tenerezza che ti mette i brividi, _come se quel ragazzino distrutto fosse la sua più bella opera d'arte._  
E tu hai il desiderio bruciante di fare qualche passo avanti e avvicinarti a Stiles, toccarlo e respirarlo per assicurarti  
che stia bene, che non sia ferito.  
Stiles è inginocchiato per terra tra il fogliame dalle sfumature del giallo e dell’arancio piene di autunno, _e tu pensi  
per un attimo che lui sarebbe bellissimo disteso lì per terra se solo stesse ridendo._  
Te lo immagini inondato dal sole e seduto sopra una tovaglia, le gambe incrociate e le dita strette attorno ad uno  
dei suoi adorati fumetti.  
Ma i suoi occhi sono vitrei e spaventosamente vuoti e dalle sue mani il sangue di un rosso intenso gocciola ancora  
con un ticchettio inquietante quando tocca terra, fluido come se Stiles si fosse immerso in una fonte d’acqua.   
Il battito del suo cuore è frenetico ed elevatissimo, sull’orlo del panico, ma il suo viso non lascia trasparire nessuna  
emozione, piatto e immobile ed è un contrasto che ti fa paura, perché è come se fosse prigioniero nel suo stesso  
corpo come quando eravate paralizzati sul pavimento freddo della stazione di polizia.  
La creatura distoglie i suoi occhi da Stiles, non prima di avergli rivolto un altro sorriso quasi materno, e adesso  
sta guardando te con un sorrisetto divertito e una sfida negli occhi.  
È solo un attimo, _un a malapena visibile schiocco di dita e Stiles è completamente presente_ , cosciente e terrorizzato  
dal corpo senza vita davanti a sé, dall’odore di morte così intenso che sei sicuro anche un olfatto umano possa percepire.  
Questa volta tenti di fare un passo avanti ma non puoi muoverti, come se una qualche barriera invisibile ti tenesse fermo  
sul posto e riesci a stento a trattenere il suono disperato che minaccia di lasciare la tua bocca all’odore di panico che  
viene fuori dalla pelle di Stiles, che adesso ha gli occhi spalancati e puntati dritti su di te.  
La creatura ride, non sai se di te o del ragazzino devastato ai suoi piedi, ma Stiles sussulta ad ogni singolo istante  
di quel suono cattivo e senza vita come se lo stesse colpendo fisicamente.   
L’istinto ti dice di trasformarti e tagliare  
in due quell’essere perché non possa più fare del male a nessuno, perché non possa più fare male a lui, e non puoi  
trattenere gli artigli dall’uscire fuori né tantomeno i tuoi occhi dal diventare rossi, e la creatura ride ancora e tu  
osservi impotente Stiles coprirsi le orecchie come per proteggersi da quel suono.

_"Metti i tuoi artigli a posto Derek, tu non puoi toccarmi"  
“Che cosa sei?”  
"Molte cose, proprio come te. Tu sei un lupo e un uomo, sei stato un figlio e un fratello.  
 Siamo tutti più di una cosa."_ _  
"Che cosa vuoi da Stiles?"  
"Non prenderla sul personale, io voglio solo tornare quello che ero un tempo."  
"E cos'eri?"  
"Potente."  
"Non mi sembri molto potente se sei costretto ad usare un ragazzino per i tuoi scopi"  
"Lo ero un tempo, ma vedi, la natura ha questa stupida regola basata sull'equilibrio, e a quanto pare  
 io avevo troppo potere, e adesso sono soltanto qualcosa di incorporeo. Non posso neanche possedere  
 il corpo degli umani, solo controllare la loro mente, e mi costa molta energia farlo, e non è divertente  
 neanche la metà di quello che potrei fare se riavessi un corpo reale."  
"Non puoi avere Stiles."  
“Non sono interessato ad un mero ragazzino, non voglio un corpo qualunque, voglio il mio."  
"Come?"  
"Esiste un antico rituale, più antico di voi lupi, antico quanto la magia. Il settimo giorno e per sette notti.."_ _  
__“Che significa?"  
“Sette sacrifici, sette diversi cuori da raccogliere e sacrificare perché io possa riavere il mio corpo e i miei  
 poteri indietro. Come puoi immaginare non potevo prenderli da solo, mi serviva qualcuno che lo facesse per me, e lui era perfetto."_

Quella parola riecheggia nell'aria come un'eco mentre osservi la creatura avvicinarsi lentamente  
a Stiles e inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui, una mano solo all’apparenza perfettamente umana  
ad accarezzare con la punta delle dita una sua guancia mentre lui spalanca gli occhi terrorizzato,  
come se quel tocco fosse reale, come se potesse sentirlo e non solo vederne il gesto.   
E tu devi interrompere quel momento, perché quel semplice tocco è sbagliato e vile  
e ti provoca un’ondata di nausea che riesci a trattenere a stento.

_ "Perché Stiles?"  
"Era l'unico modo per arrivare a te."  
"Quindi sono io quello che vuoi?"  
"Il potere di un Alpha è forte, selvaggio, se fossi tu a compiere i sacrifici per me tornerei più forte di prima."  
“Perché non controllare direttamente me?"  
"Non posso controllare i lupi mannari, un'altra piccola clausola della mia punizione. E tu sei solitario, le uniche  
 persone intorno a te sono altri lupi, l'unica possibilità era lui. L'unico umano che fai volontariamente avvicinare a te.  
 Certo, non avevo idea che ti saresti.. come dire.. attaccato così tanto, pensavo solo che l'avresti aiutato, perché  
 in fondo sei solo un ragazzino con molto cuore e poco cervello. Questo è ancora meglio." _

Le sue mani sono ancora su Stiles, livide e scheletriche contro la luce della luna come se i raggi  
potessero mostrare la sua vera natura.  
Gli accarezza il capo come si farebbe con un bambino piccolo anche se non è un vero tocco,  
un tocco senza fisica consistenza, mentre lui piange sommessamente come se il suo intero  
corpo fosse in shock e non sapesse come altro reagire.

__

_ "Vuoi che uccida altre tre persone innocenti al posto suo."  
"Oh non è necessario che siano innocenti, puoi sceglierli colpevoli di qualcosa se ti fa dormire  
 meglio la notte, non ha nessuna importanza nel grande schema delle cose. Accetta Derek, è una buona offerta"  
"Non è una offerta, io che ci guadagno?"  
"Posso cancellare tutti i ricordi delle cose orribili che lui ha fatto, potresti riavere il tuo ragazzino indietro  
 come nuovo, senza macchia. Lo so che lo vuoi, l'ho visto mentre ti rotolavi nel letto con lui anche se  
 è poco più di un bambino. E’ questo che vuoi giusto? Salvare almeno qualcuno? Prendi una decisione, salva lui,  
 risparmiagli la consapevolezza di essere un assassino." _

Il suono ferito che Stiles non riesce a trattenere a quelle parole è una delle cose più dolorose che tu abbia  
mai provato, e le tue mani si muovono in automatico come per toccarlo anche se non puoi.  
Ripensi alla prima volta che avete dormito insieme, alla quiete con la quale dopo ti ha detto che avresti  
dovuto ucciderlo, e poi pensi al ragazzino che hai visto ridere sul campo di lacrosse mentre tirava palle  
al suo miglior amico per migliorare la sua mira, e pensi che quello è il suo mondo, il mondo nel quale vuoi tenerlo.  
Il mondo fatto di allenamenti e ridicoli videogiochi e sci-fictions che non hanno alcun senso, di serate al cinema  
a vedere stupidi film sui supereroi _perché una parte di lui ancora ci crede negli eroi, nel buono._  
Questo è quello che vuoi salvare, e per quanto riguarda te, che differenza possono fare altre tre vite sulla  
coscienza quando hai già ucciso le persone più importanti della tua esistenza?

_"Accetto."  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La prima volta che lo fai, la prima volta che togli una vita umana con le tue stesse mani  
il primo pensiero che ti passa per la testa è che non è stato come ti saresti aspettato,  
che il sangue è liquido come acqua e caldo sulla tua pelle, e mentre lo shock si fa strada  
nel tuo sistema nervoso ti passi una mano sul viso e ti rendi conto che stai piangendo,  
che le tue guance sono bagnate di lacrime e le tue spalle si scuotono per i singhiozzi e  
che il tuo intero corpo trema così tanto che ti sembra debba finire in pezzi da un momento all'altro.  
La creatura ti guarda in piedi a poca distanza da te, l'espressione disgustata e delusa sul viso  
come se non potesse credere a quanto tu sia debole, inginocchiato per terra a piangere come un ragazzino.  
Non dice niente però, perché infondo stai facendo quello che ti è stato chiesto e che importanza ha  
se ad ogni supplica e ad ogni urlo un pezzo di te muoia insieme alle persone che stai uccidendo?  
Che importanza ha se ti sei giocato quel poco di anima che ti restava?

  
Pensi a Stiles mentre sotto la doccia ti sfreghi tutto lo sporco che hai addosso, pensi alle urla e ai pianti  
e alla disperazione mentre ti diceva che non avresti dovuto accettare, che non è giusto, _e tu ti chiedi  
quando sia stata l'ultima volta che tu abbia visto accadere qualcosa di gusto._  
Salvare Stiles è giusto, ridargli indietro la sua vita e il suo sorriso e la sua luce, quello è giusto.  
E magari quando tutto sarà finito e lui avrà dimenticato l'odore di morte e la consistenza del sangue  
tu potrai trovare un po' di conforto in lui, _un po' di redenzione tra le sue dita._

E così uccidi ancora, e ancora e ancora una volta.  
E ogni singola volta non puoi smettere di pensare a Peter, non puoi smettere di chiederti quanto tu  
davvero sia distante dal mostro che lui è diventato, se tu sia mai stato davvero migliore.  
Ti chiedi che differenza faccia l’aver eliminato persone poco oneste, _come allevi la tua colpa_ se  
qualcuno ha comunque smesso di respirare per mano tua.  
Tu non sei un vendicatore e non è compito tuo scegliere, e ti chiedi se ci sia una qualsiasi possibilità  
che quello che hai fatto venga perdonato, e se tu riuscirai mai a perdonare te stesso.  
Perdonarti per averlo fatto, e perdonarti perché ogni volta che il tuo pensiero va a Stiles non provi  
nessun rimpianto per averlo fatto.  
E quando torni a casa quella ultima notte ti lasci cadere contro le piastrelle della doccia e piangi  
finché l'acqua calda non è finita del tutto e l'acqua fredda inizia ad anestetizzarti le membra, piangi  
finché non si è fatto giorno, e poi ti vesti con le mani che tremano senza neanche esserti asciugato, e vai a prendere il tuo Stiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il cortile del liceo di Beacon Hills è brulicante di ragazzi e ragazze, le risate e il chiacchiericcio riempiono   
l'aria come il suono di un enorme sciami d'api, così fitto e monotono che è difficile perfino per te estrapolate  
scampoli di discorso e parole da quell'unica e incessante ondata di suoni.  
Il parcheggio è quasi completamente pieno di auto e moto, perfino di colorate biciclette legate diligentemente  
alla ringhiera di acciaio color argento che spunta da una delle pareti esterne.  
Le parole dei ragazzi si mischiano al tintinnio di chiavi ed al rumore di centinaia di passi sull'asfalto.  
L'aria è satura di mille odori differenti, deodoranti e bagnoschiuma e generici prodotti per l'igiene, insieme  
alla puzza di benzina e all'odore pungente dell'inchiostro che esala da penne e pennarelli che ognuno dei  
ragazzi ha in abbondanza nei propri zaini.  
Nonostante questo non ti ci vuole molto per localizzare Stiles, la sua jeep azzurra risalta nel mezzo della  
distesa di auto _come una macchia di cielo sopra una tela nera_ , e tu non fai neanche caso agli sguardi  
che alcuni degli studenti ti stanno lanciando mentre scendi dalla Camaro e ti incammini per raggiungerlo.  
Per la prima volta da settimane il peso che ti faceva sentire nauseato ad ogni tuo singolo movimento  
è sparito, sostituito da un altro peso tutt'altro che leggero ma che almeno è familiare.  
Sei abituato al senso di colpa, sei abituato alla sensazione della vergogna che pizzica e brucia la pelle come un incessante prurito.  
Sei abituato a svegliarti nel mezzo della notte pensando soltanto 'che cosa hai fatto?' ancora e ancora  
 _fino a che la voce nella tua testa smette di assomigliare alla tua e prende i toni di quella di tua madre._  
Eppure chiudi gli occhi per un attimo e Stiles sta ridendo, fresco e squillante come era solito ridere  
prima di tutto quello che è successo, _e quasi vorresti piangere per quanto bello è quel suono._  
Quando finalmente riesci a farti strada tra le persone che riempiono lo spazio aspettando che la campanella  
suoni Stiles è appoggiato casualmente alla sua auto, una mano in alto a ripararsi gli occhi dalla luce  
ed un mezzo sorriso a schiudergli il viso in un espressione serena mentre parla con qualcuno che non conosci.  
Ci vuole qualche secondo perché si accorga della tua presenza, e tu non fai in tempo a sorridere come stai  
morendo dalla voglia di fare perché la sua postura cambia immediatamente.  
Lo osservi raddrizzarsi e incrociare le braccia davanti a sé in un gesto difensivo che ti confonde  
e ti fa dimenticare quello che volevi dirgli e ti fa interrompere il cammino.  
È lui a staccarsi dalla macchina e scusarsi con la persona di fronte a sé prima di raggiungerti,  
 _mantenendo una distanza tra voi alla quale non sei più abituato._

__

_ "Qual' è l'emergenza?" _

_    
  _

Ogni tipo di idee stanno circolando nella tua testa in un solo secondo e tu non riesci  
a sceglierne una da mettere in parole, e ti serve qualche secondo perché il tuo cervello  
si metta in pari con la situazione corrente e tu capisca quello che sta succedendo.  
Ed è stupido, davvero.  
 _È stupido che tu non avessi neanche preso in considerazione questa possibilità_ , forse  
perché ti eri detto che una cosa, almeno una cosa buona nella tua vita sarebbe rimasta,  
non ti sarebbe scivolata via dalle dita prima che tu potessi fermarla.  
E poi guardi il ragazzino di fronte a te, l'espressione curiosa ma un po' confusa e il suo  
linguaggio del corpo, e sai che Stiles non ha soltanto dimenticato quello che ha fatto, il dolore e il sangue e l'odore di morte.  
 _Stiles ha dimenticato tutto, l'intero periodo cancellato dai suoi ricordi come se non fosse mai esistito._  
Pensi al letto ancora disfatto nel tuo loft che porta ancora il suo odore perché non hai cambiato le lenzuola,  
alle barrette ai mirtilli e cioccolato fondente che lui adora poggiate in uno dei ripiani della tua cucina insieme  
alle patatine alla paprika ed a quei ridicoli biscotti con le gocce di menta, pensi al quaderno con la copertina  
rossa che Stiles ha dimenticato tra i cucini del divano e agli episodi dei suoi telefilm preferiti ancora registrati  
nel tivo sotto al televisore, e non riesci a parlare, non ci riusciresti neanche se lo volessi, _e pensi che qualcosa  
è finalmente riuscito a distruggerti completamente dopo tutto, e che non c’è un solo secondo di questa agonia  
che non tu non ti sia meritato._  
  
  


_ "Derek?.. che succede?"  
"Io.. io devo andare." _

Stiles ti guarda ancora più confuso e poi scuote la testa in silenzio, come se si fosse semplicemente  
limitato a catalogare questa come un'altra delle tue stranezze, come l'ennesima cosa di te che non ha il minimo senso.  
E tu ti sforzi di muoverti finalmente e iniziare a camminare, _prima di cedere alla necessità di toccarlo  
e impregnarti le dita del suo odore, prima di perdere completamente le forze e finire in ginocchio e supplicare._  
Ti dici che Stiles è salvo dopo tutto, che hai raggiunto il tuo scopo e che sei stato stupido, _molto stupido  
a pensare che alla fine di tutto ci sarebbe stato qualcosa anche per te da prendere_ , perché semplicemente  
non è così che la tua vita funziona.

Non hai avuto il coraggio di mettere piede nel loft dopo aver visto Stiles, non puoi pensare  
di entrare in quel posto dove il tuo odore e il suo si sono mescolati così tanto da creare  
qualcosa di nuovo e inaspettato, _non puoi pensare di guardare tutte le piccole cose che  
si è lasciato dietro come tante piccole promesse che ti dicevano che sarebbe tornato._  
La tua vecchia casa ti sembra come l'unico posto adatto nel quale andare, dove non  
ci sono bugie ma solo la fredda verità di quello che sei realmente.  
La porta scricchiola sotto le tue dita quando entri, mentre le mura che sono ancora in piedi  
ti accolgono annerite e cadenti, le assi del pavimento spezzate in più punti e rese nere  
e insicure dal fuoco sono tristemente familiari, _e ti ricordano te._  
Sali le scale per spostarti al piano di sopra e entri nella seconda stanza sulla destra, la tua  
vecchia stanza di quando eri un ragazzino, che per ironia della sorte è una delle stanze meno danneggiate dal fuoco.  
Prendi posto sul pavimento ormai sgombro perfino del materasso che usavi come letto fino a qualche mese fa visto  
che la contea ha sequestrato la casa, e ripensi alla prima volta che sei tornato in Beacon Hills dopo l'incendio,  
perché tua sorella aveva soltanto aspettato che l'ospedale trovasse una sistemazione per Peter prima di recuperare  
la macchina e portarti via da quella città senza guardarsi indietro.  
Ti ricordi di averla odiata all'inizio, per averti trascinato lontano dagli unici ricordi che avessi della tua famiglia,  
e poi ti ricordi che col tempo era stato meglio così.  
Era stato più semplice, in una città differente dove nessuno sapeva chi fossi, dove potevi far finta di essere  
un ragazzo normale, _dove l'eco dei fantasmi che ti eri lasciato alle spalle era meno forte, le loro urla e i loro pianti meno assordanti._

  
Ricordi il giorno in cui sei tornato, come sei salito nella stessa stanza dove sei adesso, _e come ti sei seduto  
nello stesso identico posto sul pavimento dove siedi adesso, e come hai pianto e urlato come non ti eri mai  
concesso di fare a New York dove le tue memorie del fumo si mescolavano ai fumo dei gas di scarico e  
a quello dei caminetti accesi nel periodo di natale ed erano meno amare._  
Lo stesso giorno nel quale hai conosciuto Stiles, e avresti voluto scuoterlo ed urlargli contro mentre parlava  
dell'incendio, della tua famiglia, con un misto di curiosità e sconcerto nella voce, e la purezza negli occhi  
che ancora nessuno si era portato via.  
L'avevi detestato in quel momento, perché lui aveva ancora la sua innocenza che odorava d'infanzia  
che indossava come una seconda pelle, _l'avevi odiato perché era pulito come tu non avresti mai più potuto essere_ ,  
giovane ed innocente da ogni peccato.

  
  
Col tempo, nelle notti nelle quali Stiles non riusciva a dormire e ve ne stavate semplicemente distesi nel tuo letto  
hai scoperto molte cose, hai scoperto che lui non si sente innocente da molto tempo prima del poter essere  
effettivamente incolpato di qualcosa, quando era soltanto un bambino che non sapeva come affrontare il devasto   
di una perdita che non guarisce mai.  
Ti ricordi di come le sue mani stringevano le lenzuola mentre si incolpava di una morte di cui non aveva nessuna  
responsabilità e sussurrava il nome di sua madre così piano nel buio come se fosse un segreto, e tu prendevi la mano  
e gliela stringevi sotto le lenzuola.  
Resti seduto su quel pavimento che ancora odora di cenere finché non è troppo, finché le voci dei tuoi cari non  
si sommano a quelle delle persone che hai ucciso e urlano e urlano dentro la tua testa.  
E tu devi uscire di lì ma non hai il coraggio di andare lontano e ti siedi sugli scalini traballanti all'esterno, immobile.  
A volte quando sei seduto vicino alla tua vecchia casa ti sembra ancora di sentire la voce di tuo padre, la fermezza  
al tempo stesso dolce con la quale ti spiegava tutte le cose che avresti dovuto sapere crescendo, _e pensi che non  
ha avuto tempo di insegnanti tutto e tu non hai imparato niente, e lui era un uomo migliore di quanto tu potrai mai essere._  
Ti domandi che cosa avrebbe pensato, se avrebbe capito perché hai accettato quel patto col diavolo per salvare la vita  
di una sola persona togliendone altre tre, ti chiedi se lui avrebbe capito qual era il trucco, se avrebbe capito che Stiles  
non sarebbe mai tornato da te, _che saresti stato cancellato dalla sua memoria senza avere il lusso di poter fare altrettanto,  
di poter dimenticare il suo odore nel tuo letto e il suo respiro nella stanza._  
E poi ti chiedi se avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza, se avresti accettato lo stesso anche sapendo tutto questo.  
 _La risposta è più semplice di quanto credessi_ , te ne accorgi quando senti il rumore metallico di una portiera sbattere  
e vieni assalito dall'odore di Stiles ed eri così distratto che non hai nemmeno sentito la jeep avvicinarsi nel silenzio.

Alzi la testa e lo osservi avvicinarsi con la sua andatura confusionaria, e per un secondo ripensi al modo nel quale  
si muoveva nel bosco, tutto movimento aggraziati e una sicurezza che adesso gli manca.  
Adesso cammina verso di te con le mani affondate nelle tasche della sua felpa ed un'espressione incerta sul viso,  
che non lo lascia neanche quando finalmente ti ha raggiunto e si muove nervoso spostando il suo peso da un piede  
ad un altro prima di decidersi e prendere posto accanto a te, e tu non puoi fare a meno di voltarti per guardarlo.

Il sole del primo pomeriggio è ancora alto nel cielo, una grande palla di fuoco di un giallo acceso che ti ricorda  
i disegni dei tuoi fratelli minori che tua madre attaccava orgogliosa al frigorifero con dei magneti colorati.  
I suoi raggi affondano sopra di lui creando ombre sul suo viso che vorresti toccare, e riflessi dorati sui capelli  
nei quali vorresti passare le dita, ma non puoi perché non ne capirebbe il senso così ti limiti a intrecciare le mani  
sulle tue ginocchia mentre non smetti di guardarlo.

_ "Stamattina.. a scuola.. sembrava importante."  
"Non era niente."  
"Secondo me è una bugia, sentivo.. sentivo di dover venire qui. Non so perché.. è stupido.” _

Non hai una risposta per questo, non hai nessuna risposta in assoluto, e non sai se stai sperando  
che se ne vada o che resti per sempre, probabilmente entrambe le cose, ma certo non avevi programmato  
di dire una cosa del genere, _e le parole sono scivolate semplici e improvvise dalla tua bocca come la prima  
volta che l'hai detto senza che tu potessi fermarle._

_ "Sei stupidamente bello." _

Stiles rivolge il viso verso di te, un'espressione meravigliata e una confusione sui lineamenti alla quale  
non sei più abituato e che ad essere onesti fa male un pochino. E tu resti in un silenzio che non è  
il silenzio confortevole che avevate, _che non è il silenzio del loft mentre Stiles era seduto per terra  
e tu tenevi le dita nei suoi capelli._  
Quando finalmente parla ancora i suoi occhi sono rivolti al cielo, la luce che lo colpisce direttamente  
in viso e sembra più piccolo, così piccolo, e indossa un mezzo sorriso del quale non conosci la ragione _  
ma che vorresti toccare con le dita._

_ "È pazzesco.. mi sembra come.. come se questa non fosse la prima volta che mi dici questa cosa,  
 come se me l'avessi già detta prima.. cosa che ovviamente non hai fatto quindi.. lascia stare.. ignorami." _

Lo dice tutto d'un fiato, come se fosse imbarazzato anche solo dall'aver avuto un pensiero del genere,  
le parole pronunciate di fretta e tutte attaccate l'una all'altra come sempre quando è nervoso e non riesce  
a controllare la sua bocca più di quanto riesca a controllare i movimenti involontari delle sue mani.  
Ti ricorda il ragazzino nel bosco, quello che guardava di lato e si grattava la nuca dopo essere stato beccato  
ad oltrepassare una proprietà privata, quello che aveva mormorato una scusa troppo a bassa voce e  
quasi troppo velocemente che persino tu avevi fatto fatica a sentirla.

_ "Magari l'ho fatto.. magari in un'altra vita.." _

Non c'è ironia nel tuo tono e sai che lui l'ha capito immediatamente e adesso ti guarda curioso come se ti vedesse  
per la prima volta, _bello come una giornata di sole e pulito come te lo ricordavi, come quel ragazzino nel bosco  
che perseguitava le tue notti insonni. _  
Il sorriso che appare sul suo viso _odora di speranza_ , e entrambi fate finta di non notare quando Stiles si sposta  
quasi impercettibilmente più vicino e le vostre ginocchia si toccano involontariamente.

__

_ "Si.. magari in un'altra vita." _

E Stiles sta ancora sorridendo senza mostrare nessuna intenzione di andarsene, e tu pensi che forse,  
forse con un po’ di tempo potrai riprenderti quell'altra vita.  
Forse, forse quell'altra vita è già tua, e tu devi solo aspettare, _e Stiles è ancora seduto accanto a te quando il sole tramonta._

 

  
  
  



End file.
